Together Forever
by beachiegal
Summary: The six of us were best friends, till one day me and my brother had to move. 6 years later and were back! major Naley, little Brucas and maybe Jeyton. R&R!
1. Authors note

Hey everybody. It's Kris. Um… this story was deleted about a week ago and I couldn't tell you guys what had happened because it wouldn't let me UD. Now I started it again to post this and if you guys want I will either keep writing the story, first adding all the chapters back, or I will delete it again and there will be no more Together Forever. So please tell me if you want me to continue the story or if I should just forget it. Thanks so much.

-Kris


	2. Together Forever, Not

"I can't believe you guys have to move. It won't be the same here without you." 10-year-old Brooke Davis said on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. Now we cant all grow up and marry each other." Peyton Sawyer said laughing.

The 6 of us were all best friends since practically birth. There's me Haley James. I was the youngest out of us all. When they were all 10 when we moved I was only 9. There was my brother Lucas who was 10 months older then me. My best friend forever, Nathan Scott. Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, and Jake Jagielski. Every time there was a problem with one of us we would meet up and form our "oval" as we liked to call it. It was Nathan then me, Brooke then Lucas, Peyton then Jake. We always said that I would marry Nathan, Brooke would marry Lucas and Peyton would marry Jake. That we would be together forever. Hey, we were only ten. But that was all coming to an end. Me and Lucas and our mom, Lydia James, were moving. From our small town in Tree Hill all the way to California.

"Why do you guys have to move," Nathan said speaking for the first time and staring at me.

"Cause our mom said so I guess." I said crying and leaning into him.

"Haley you're so dumb. It's because our dads back and mom doesn't want to be here." Lucas said getting ever ones attention. Our parents got a divorce when I was 6 and Lucas was 7.My parents were arguing and the next thing we knew he's gone. Lucas never forgave him for leaving us. While me on the other hand, just wanted a dad again. Sure he wasn't the best dad, but still.

"Why does she not like your dad?" Jake said breaking the silence.

"Because he left us, " he said standing up and walking around. "Why does he have to come back and ruin our lives AGAIN?"

"Lucas sit down and don't yell. Please." Brooke said. She was the only one he listened to when he was angry. Don't get me wrong Lucas and me were really close but I guess he and Brooke had this, unspoken bound.

"Kids, your parents said you could stay tonight but we have to get up early just so you know. Do you still want to stay?"

"Yes" they all said at once.

"Let's play truth or dare. One last time." Brooke said with a half smile. Every time we were down and didn't know what to say Brooke suggested truth or dare so that we could get our minds off of things. "I'll go first. Haley…umm…. I dare you to…AH got it. I dare you to kiss Nathan."

"Tiggggggeerrrrrr"I said using her nickname to make her change her mind.

"Hales. She already said it, so you have to do it." Peyton said laughing.

"Fine." I leaned over and gave Nathan a peck and we both started blushing while everyone else laughed.

"OMG! Nathan are you blushing." Lucas said totally enjoying this.

"Shut up Lucas. Why don't you kiss Brooke then?" This was how we spent the rest of the night laughing and going over some memories. Having a good time. Every once and a while I even forgot I was moving. But the next morning came and me and Lucas were on the plane. A plane to our new lives.


	3. HOME!

"OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? WERE GOING BACK!"

"God Haley chill out."

It's been 6 years since we have moved out here, and now were going back! I'm now 15 and Lucas just turned 16. There are 2 reasons we are going back. One is because our dad died and the funeral is there. I'm the only one who really seems sad about it. Huh. The other is because of me. I got into to much trouble according to Lydia. I mean I'm a teenage girl. But no matter how much trouble Lucas gets in he's still the favorite. But anyway now we are moving back and I can't wait!

"You aren't excited to see Nathan and Brooke and Peyton and Jake! OMG I so am!"

"I am but I'm not going crazy over it."

"Whatever."

"Ok kids do u have everything for the movers to take. OK Good lets go to the airport then." Lydia said walking outside ready to get in the car.

"We aren't kids anymore. You know that right."

"Haley come on. I'll drive us. See you at the airport mom." He said dragging me to the car. Ok so I'm not the easiest teenager but she always babies us and it's so annoying.

"Haley why do you always have to do this. You always give her a hard time, you call her Lydia, and you get in trouble on purpose. It's time to grow up."

"Excuse me," I said glaring at him. "OK 1 she's not my mother ok so I'm not gonna call her mom. 2 you're the baby, yes mom no mom ok mom, GOD! You're such a momma's boy. Now who needs to grow up?" I said turning and looking out my window.

"Haley lets not go into this again. This is that bastards fault not hers ok. Don't punish her for his mistake!"

"Oh great! Now I'm a mistake huh. Thanks BRO love you to." I said on the verge of tears.

"Haley. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever Lucas…just leave me alone." The rest of the car and plane ride was pretty quiet. I spent most of the time thinking about what I was gonna say at the funeral I didn't really know the guy and he wasn't the best father to me. I guess I'll see what Lucas says then gather up some stuff from that. When we finally arrived I was so happy! Sure I wasn't speaking to Lucas or Lydia, but I was HOME!

_AN-- I decided to continue the story because I got a lot of feedback. I will continue up to the point I was at by adding a chapter or two each day. Even if you've read it before still review plz! R&R_

_-Kris_


	4. Nathan

"Eeek! How cool would it be if they were all here! I'm so excited to be home!"

"Yeah, me too. Listen Hales I'm…"

"Luke not now. Ok?"

Lucas and me are ok now. I mean he's not off the hook yet. What he said really hurt me. But anyway…we were now on are way to Karen's Café. Lydia used to work their and that was the place where we used to hang out a lot. So we were hoping they would still hang out there. As we walked in the Cafe I noticed how much it had changed.

"Should we go in the back and see Karen or do we ask for her?"

"Hales…I have no clue…umm lets ask for her"

Right then I noticed this totally hot guy. Definite possibilities. So he was the one I decided to ask. Hehe, I'm soo clever.

"Luke come on I'll ask him." I said pointing towards the guy. Lucas just rolled his eyes in response. He knows me all to well.

"Hey…umm… I was wondering if you knew Karen Roe?" I said flashing a smile being just a tad flirty. The hot guy looked my way and smirked, this totally hot smirk. I knew this one would be trouble.

"Yeah, I do. I'll show her to you." He said getting up as we followed. I was totally checking him out, he had these gorgeous blue eyes that you could get sucked into, and this totally hot blackish hair, kind of spiked, also this totally hot well toned body, and… he looked about my age. I was enjoying myself till Lucas nudged me. He definitely was not enjoying this as much as me. I'm beginning to definitely **love** being home.

"Hey, Karen. There's," he stopped to look at me and smile. "Someone here to see you." As she turned around I noticed that the always-small petite woman looked the same.

"Why Hello. Do I know you two?" As I looked around I noticed the guy was gone. I'll just try to find him later.

"Yeah," Lucas said breaking me out of my thoughts. " We used to live here, hang out here, and our mom worked here." He said smiling when she looked like she was trying to figure it out. I, myself, couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucas, stop," I said still laughing. "We are Lydia's kids. Haley and Lucas James." I saw her eyes light up when I said are names.

"OMG! Come over here and give me a hug. Omg! It's been way to long. Where's your mom? How's your mom? How are you? I heard about your dad. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" she said hugging us tighter. This just made Lucas, and me laugh even harder.

"Were ok Karen. Thanks." Lucas said trying to contain himself.

"Well you guys. If I remember right, you used to hang out with, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. I'll show you to them if you want. There all here." I just stared clapping. So excited to finally be able to see them. As she showed us the way I couldn't help but notice…we were going for the cute guy's table. Huh?

"Guys I have some people you might want to see," She said getting all their attention. "I'll let you guys figure it out," she said walking away. I was about to protest when the brunette spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Brooke."

"OMG! Brooke. I missed you so much Tigger."

"HALEY!" she said running around the table to give me a huge hug. "LUCAS! Omg! What are you guys doing back. Not that I don't want you here. I do. It's just that I haven't…"

"Brooke shut up." Peyton said laughing, while walking over to give Lucas and me a hug. Next up was Jake and he picked me up and twirled me around. Then he did that whole "man hug" thing with Lucas. Last was the hot guy.

"Hey Hales."

"Nathan," I whispered.

_Hoped you like it! Please R&R. and if u guys haven't noticed this is a story narrated by Haley so, sorry if you don't like it I just thought I'd give it a try. And there will be more on there reunion… R&R! Also for those of you who haven't read it yet you don't know bout the whole mom thing. It will be explained.  
-Kris_


	5. Changes

"_Hey Hales."_

"_Nathan," I whispered _

"Nate man! Hey dude, what's up?" Lucas said knocking me out of my thoughts. WOW! That was Nathan. No way. I never really had feelings for Nathan. OK so I did but that was just little kid crush. But wow! Do I have feelings Nathan? NO I just think he's cute...right?

"Nothin," he said getting up to give me a hug. "I missed you Hales," he whispered in my ear. As he did it I had these goose bumps down up and down my body.

"Missed you to," I said returning the hug. Play it cool Haley.

"Have a seat you guys. We have a lot to catch up on," Brooke said as I went to sit down next to her. "Me, you, and Peyton… you're new house later. I want to talk to you," She whispered in my ear, with that smile like she knew something. I hope she didn't know I had feelings for Nate. Whoa hold up. I haven't seen the guy in 6 years and already I thought I had feelings for him…maybe I do…

"So you guys," Peyton said bringing me back to life. "We really missed you. Are you back for your dads…?" She stopped to give us a sad smile while me and Lucas just nodded. OMG! Nathan was staring at me. It never used to have this affect on me before. I wonder what he was thinking? I just smiled at him and returned my attention to Jake.

"I'm really sorry you guys. If there anything we can do, just let us know," He said sending Luke and me a reassuring smile.

"Well," Lucas said smiling at me. "You guys can come. It's this weekend and…Hales is singing." Oh god. He didn't. I just looked down at my hands while Brooke gave me a hug.

"I'll come." Nathan said giving me a smile that once again sent chills up my spine…but in a good way. I just smiled in response. While the others just agreed.

"What's new with you guys. Pey, you and Jake married yet," I said laughing, stopping as soon as I saw them look down.

"Actually Hales, we broke up not to long ago. I'm dating this girl named Nikki and Pey is dating this kid Tim whose Nathan's best friend."

"Oh" I said trying to hide my disappointment. "What about you two, who are you guys dating."

"Umm… me and Nate are what you call..." OMG! She was dating Nathan. Wow! I can't have feelings for him anymore. It wouldn't be right. It… "Me and Nate are players I guess. New people all the time." Phew.

"Wow! Really?" Lucas asked before I did.

" Yeah, never found the right guy," She said checking him out, sending him a smile, which he gladly returned. We definitely need to talk about that later.

"What about you Hales. What's new with your life." Peyton asked. If only she knew.

"Umm… no boyfriend at the moment…"

"She's like Brooke and Nate," Lucas said which made me slap him behind the head. Receiving laughs from everyone.

"I am…was the captain of my cheer squad." I was debating whether or not to tell them about Lydia and Chris. But decided against it. I'll just tell them later. "I guess that's really it."

"No its not," Lucas said. Please don't let him tell them. Please. "She gets into soo many fights. My baby sis has one hell of a left hook." He said laughing, which once again, yes got him hit in the head. Along with a glare, and laughs around the table.

"What about you Lucas What's new with you?"

"A LOT! Basketball is a major part of my life. Still hoping to go pro."

"We all have really changed. In appearances," Peyton said looking at us, "And in personalities. It's kind of scary. Since we used to know each other all really well. I hope it doesn't wreck our once really strong bound," she said as we all went really quiet. Its true we all really changed.

"No it wont," I said more to myself then them, looking around.

"Yeah, we'll be friends forever…. remember," Brooke said giving us a small smile as we all fell quiet again.

_Wasn't the best but hoped you still sorta enjoyed it. And Lydia and Chris will be brought up soon!_

_Next chapter:_

_-Girls bond_

_-Boys bond_

_-Maybe some Naley flirting_

_-- and Tim isn't AS much of an airhead in this. R&R!_


	6. Just a Little Harmless Flirting

"Ok. Since Pey is finally here," Brooke said dramatically, which caused me to giggle and Peyton to roll her eyes and sit down next to me in the booth. "We can finally start girl talk!" She said clapping her hands. We all met up at the Café, while the guys went down to River court. Which was a place they used to go all the time to play basketball.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllleyyyy! Was it just me or did I notice you looking at Nathan a lot!" Brooke said smiling real big. While Peyton nodded.

"Brooke can we start with another topic," I said hoping she will agree. "It's been 6 years and the first thing we talk about is my NON-AGSISTENT (_hope I spelled it writ_e) love life." I said laughing hoping they bought it. They shared glances then looked back at me.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. So are there a lot of hot guys in Cali?" I just laughed and nodded. Brooke hadn't changed that much.

"So Pey, sorry to barge in your life and all but…what happened to you and Jake?"

"Umm I guess we just decided to move on and explore other people." She said with a fake smile.

"Even though they still love each other." Brooke mumbled only loud enough for me to hear.

" So Pey, tell me more about this Tim guy." I said smiling. Trying to help Peyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Lucas it's good to have you back," Jake said taking a shot and making it.

"Yeah. Are you guys moving back?" Nathan asked doing the same.

"Yup. Oh Nate, can I ask you something?"

"Sure dude. What's up?"

" Do you like my sister?" Before he could answer, this other guy came running up out of breath.

"Nate…Jake…umm you…you'll never believe what happened!"

"What's up Brian? Oh Brian, this is Lucas, Luke this is a friend of ours Brian."

"Hi, Nate oh my god! You'll never believe what I just saw. She was at the Café, but that doesn't matter. She's a TOTAL BABE!" He said while they all just laughed.

"Brian, what does she look like," Nathan said still laughing.

"HI, you guys. Umm Luke we need to get going home." I said walking up to them, a little freaked out when I saw this guy staring at me. Me and Brooke and Peyton had to cut it short when Lydia said we had to go home, so now I was on my way getting Lucas.

"Dude. That's her." Brian said.

"Umm Brian right? Meet my SISTER Haley. Hales this is Brian, he's a friend of Nate and Jake." I just smiled and shook his hand.

"Dude, that's your sister," he whispered, but I still heard him. Still totally confused I just stood there not knowing what to say or do. While all the guys beside…Brian…laughed. "Umm is there a problem with me being his sister?" I said stepping closer to Nate and Lucas.

"No, no…umm I was just saying that I saw you at the Café."

"Yeah he thought you were hot," Nathan said laughing while staring at me.

"NATE!" he said turning beat red. All I could do was laugh.

"Oh umm thanks I guess."

"No problem. So," He said moving a little closer to me. Which made me walk closer to Nate. And like an idiot I bumped into him and I just smiled blushing a little. "You new here, cause if so I can give you the tour."

"Actually I was hoping Nathan would give me the tour," I said trying my best to get this guy away from me. Lucky for me Nathan caught on as well.

"Yeah no problem," he said putting his arm around me. "I would love to."

While we were trying to make Brian leave, Lucas and Jake stood there staring at us, trying to figure out what was going on.

"So Hales, when do you want that tour," He said pulling me closer and smiling down at me.

"Anytime you want babe, " I said while standing on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. Also trying to hold in my laughter. But at the same time being in his arms felt so good…. and that kiss…. to bad he didn't feel the same way.

"Are you two like...a couple? Cause Nate you don't do couples. But I guess none of the others have been this hot, and well since you probably are… I'm going to go," he said waving then turning around and jogging away, bright red in the face. As soon as he was out of site Nathan and me started laughing. It was only after a couple minutes and Lucas clearing his throat that we realized Nathan still had his arm around me. He moved it and we stepped away from each other.

"Do you want to tell me what the HELL that was," Lucas asked totally confused.

"Just a little harmless flirting," I said putting my sunglasses on and walking away. But to me it was so much more….

_A/N Sorry not the best but still hoped u liked it. And it wasn't as much of the bonding as I want but …hoped you enjoyed it. Coming up next:_

_-Brooke and Peyton find out about the "flirting" and what will Haley do to explain her self _

_-The funeral_

_-And maybe some more Naley comforting! _

_R&R!_


	7. Daughter to Father

Today was a really hectic day. Today…was the day of my dad's funeral. Lydia told me numerous times "It's ok to cry. It's normal." But the more I thought about it the more it made me hate him. I know my dad died and I should be upset, don't get me wrong I am, it's just that my whole damn life was a **LIE**. These last couple of months have been horrible. I never would have had to go through any of it if my dad didn't do the things he did or even if he never came back. Then there was Chris. He made these last months hell. I was so dumb. I bought all his lies. And so much more. Just thinking about these things made me cry.

"Hey Hales, you ok," I looked at the person who sat next to me, and wiped my tears away. My brother. The one person, who has always been there for me. Through everything. The person…who saved me.

"You thinking about dad?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Chris," I whispered.

"Hales, you don't have to think about him anymore. That's one reason why we moved. You never have to go through that again. I wont let anyone hurt you ever again," He said hugging me, trying to stop his own tears, while I sobbed into his chest.

"Thanks," I whispered once again, knowing right here with my brother is where I was safe.

"HALEY! We soo need to talk to you!" Brooke said running up to us, Peyton not to far behind.

"Brooke! Can't you see they were busy?" Peyton sneered grabbing her arm.

"No its ok," I said wiping the rest of my tears away, and standing up. I looked back down at Lucas giving him a hug, before waving and walking away with Brooke and Peyton.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU AND NATHAN WERE A COUPLE!" Brooke yelled before Peyton put her hand over her mouth.

"Umm, were not and if we were I would of told you." I said totally oblivious as to what was going on.

"Brian told us otherwise," Peyton said with a smile.

"Brian…Brian…. Oh Brian. Nate and me flirted a little to make him leave me alone. It wasn't anything."

"But did you want it to be something," Brooke said with a huge smirk.

"Hales," Nathan said walking up to us and giving me a hug, while Brooke clapped. Which made Nathan give her a strange look. I just stood there blushing. "Umm…ok…nice to see you to Brooke. Hales your mom wants to see you and she said to tell you that you're speaking first."

"UGH! I don't want to," I said pouting, which made Nathan laugh and hug me again.

"It's ok. Come on you two. Let's go sit down."

"Hales. Nathan looks pretty hot in that tux huh?" Brooke whispered before slapping my butt and walking away. I just laughed and walked up to Lydia, straightening my dress.

"Hi. I'm Haley James. Jimmy James was my dad. My parents got a divorce when I was 6 and my brother was 7. I never really knew the guy, so I don't have much to say. Umm…People always told me I looked a lot like my dad, so I guess that means he was pretty hot." I said laughing with the rest of the people. "Since I didn't really know what to say today I wrote a song, that I'm gonna sing for you guys." I grabbed the mic. And waited for the music to start. "I wrote this a song for my dad. No one has ever heard it before so umm…yeah. Here it is.

I_ wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good lord to make me fell better  
and I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to goDaughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying. a part of me dying and  
These are, these are the  
Confessions of a broken heart_

_I wear all your old clothes. your pollo sweater  
I dream of another you the one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go  
why'd you have to go  
why'd you have to goDaughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you but i still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
tell me the truth did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart_

_I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love, I love you_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
tell me the truth did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

By the end I was trying to hold in my tears. Lucas came out on the stage and gulfed me in a hug as I cried freely on his shoulders. As we looked at the people who were clapping, some were wiping tears of there own out of their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat against the wall in the back listening as Lucas started his speech. During the middle I felt these strong arms go around my shoulders as I melted into the persons arms, crying once again. Nathan Scott. He sat next to me the whole time letting me lean on him, telling me over and over that it would be ok. But would it really? When it was over I went to go stand up to follow Lucas and Lydia to the car.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said pulling me back down so I was practically on top of him, sitting inbetween his legs. "Do you want to skip 'the putting him in the ground' thing and take a ride with me."

I looked up into those blue eyes with my own teary eyes and just nodded leaning into him again. As everyone got in his or her cars, Nate and me were pulling out driving away. Where? I didn't know. Nor did I care.

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everyone for there reviews so far.I would also like to thank _**thedreamygirl**_ for her long awesome review. Thank you again to everyone. One more chapter to post then im back where we were before. So review review review!  
_

_Coming up next:_

_-Road trip_

_-Naley_

_-How does Lucas react when Haley doesn't show up?_

_-Maybe find out who Chris is and the Lydia story!_

_R&R!_


	8. Past Part 1

**_Hey everybody. Thanks for all your reviews! please continue R&R! _**

We had been driving for about an hour now. Not going in anyplace particular. Just driving around. Every now and then as I stared out my window, I could feel Nathan's eyes on me. It kinda bugged me because he would stare at me intensely then open his mouth to say something but quickly close it and never say a word. But at the same time I thought it was cute and sweet to know he cared about me and was sweet enough not to try and pry. But OMG! If someone didn't say something soon I was going to explode. But of course stubborn me didn't want to speak first. So we just sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

"So Hales…. umm want to talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't know about your past. I feel like I don't know my best friend anymore." He said while looking at me. I could tell by his eyes that he was really upset.

"Umm…I don't know what to say."

"While lets each take a turn to tell something about our past."

"Oh god! Nathan you've been spending to much time with Brooke." I said while laughing as he glared at me then, he started laughing to.

"Shut up! And I'll go first. Umm…. When I was ten. I had this best friend. And I had a little crush on her." He said glancing at me quickly before turning his attention back onto the road. Obviously embarrassed.

"Oh really? Was she pretty?"

"No…. She was hott. But then she had to move with her mom and brother. I was…WAIT! HEY! NO FAIR IT'S YOUR TURN!" All I could do was laugh. But still it felt a little weird knowing he felt that way. "Since you broke the rules I get to ask you a question."

"Hey wait! There are no rules." I said laughing still. This was definitely better then silence.

"Yeah…well that's a rule now. So um…are you a virgin?" Never mind I take that back.

"God Nathan. Way to be out there!" I said totally taken back by the question.

"Sorry! Just curious. Soo…."

"Umm the truth?"

"Yeah" He said staring at me and I knew he was scared to know my answer.

"Well…I'm not but it wasn't my fault."

"So you were what… drunk?" He said and I could tell by his voice he was disappointed in me. I could also tell because he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"NO! Nathan no I wasn't drunk."

"Well I don't get it Hales. How could you lose your…. yeah and it not be your fault. I'm sorry I just don't get it. Seriously the only thing I can think of for it not being your fault is if you were drunk or something. But you weren't and its not really anyone's _fault_ is it. I mean it takes two right. How …" He said rambling and practically yelling.

"NATHAN! Stop ok. I wasn't drunk. And it doesn't take two when you were raped ok. ARE YOU HAPPY I SAID IT! NATHAN I WAS RAPED OK!" I said sobbing really hard not looking at him anymore. I could feel the car stopping as he pulled over to the side of the road. He unbuckled himself then me and pulled me into him. For the second time that day I was curled up leaning into him sobbing uncontrollably. Next was gonna be really hard. Telling him the story. The story of Chris Keller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Haley" Lucas asked Brooke as they both looked around. Him, Brooke, Peyton and Jake had spent most of the time trying to find a vanished Haley. None of them happened to notice, that Nathan was missing to.

"I don't know! Why would she just up and leave without telling anyone? I mean she was at the church. I saw her with Nathan. Oh my god they looked so cute. They were all…."

"NATHAN! Brooke is Nathan here?"

"Actually now that you mention it I haven't seen him either." She said grabbing his arm and leading them to Jake and Peyton.

"Have you guys seen Nathan?"

"Nope. Sorry Brooke can't say I have. Maybe he's with Haley."

"God dammit!" Lucas said running a hand through his hair.

"Lucas! Chill. Isn't that a good thing? At least it means she's ok and not alone." Brooke said taken back by his outburst.

"NO it's not good! I have no idea where the hell my sister is. She could be anywhere! And now I find out she's off with some guy!"

"Lucas that _guy_ is one of your friends." Jake said also trying to calm him down.

"Yeah I guess your right. But if he hurts my sister I'll hurt him" He said walking away to join his mom. Leaving the others standing there looking after him.

"Was he always this protective of Haley before?' Brooke questioned before also walking off to join Lucas. Leaving Jake and Peyton in an awkward position.

"JAAAAAKEY!" They heard as Jake looked at Peyton and she rolled her eyes. It was none other then Jakes girlfriend, Nikki. She was a very pretty girl but she could have a very bad attitude.

"Hey Nikki. What are you doing here?' Jake asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek making Peyton feel even more uncomfortable.

"Well I heard one of your friends dads died so I decided to come give you some emotional support if you needed it. Oh hi Peyton. I didn't know _you_ would be here."

"Yeah we'll I'm here. But now I'm going to go over there."

"Peyt. You don't have to go. You can sta…"

"Jakey. If she wants to go, then let her go. It was nice seeing you Peyton."

"Yeah sure. You to Nikki." She said walking away from them over to Brooke and Lucas.

"OMG! One of these days I'm going to kill her." She said sitting down next to Lucas and Brooke on a bench.

"Yeah she is a bitch. Only to you though. Huh."

"Who are we talking about?"

"UGH! Nikki."

"But I thought you said you guys broke up and it was both of your idea. And aren't you dating some guy too?"

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. She's still in love with the guy. He's in love with her to. There just stupid and stubborn."

"BROOKE DAVIS! Omg! I'm so going to kill you. And we can just bury you here since we are already at a graveyard." All Lucas did was laugh at the sight before him, Brooke laughing and Peyton angry. And it earned him a hit on the arm from both girls.

"Hey Luke there's some women who is looking at you and fighting with your mom" Brooke said pointing at the scene.

"Yeah. Who is that?" Peyton said turning around.

"Oh my god!" He whispered as he saw the women with his mom.

_A/N: There's another chapter. And if you didn't notice this is a part 1 so we will hear Haley's story and find out who the women is in the next chapter. Hoped you liked this. Also __I have some bad news. I got grounded the other day so im gonna try and keep posting when i go to my grandmothers house in the afternoons. So im so sorry if theres not a chapter anytime soon, but as soon as i can i'll UD. Sorry again._

_-Kris _

_Coming up next:_

_-Haley's story_

_-The mystery women_

_-Haley and Lucas reaction to the mystery women_

_-The whole gangs reaction to everything from there friends past's_

_-Also some more Naley!_


	9. Past Part 2

"_Oh my god" He whispered as he saw the women with his mom. _

"Lucas who is that?" Brooke asked a silent Lucas as he just stared at the people before him.

"Peyton I want you to walk away and go start up your car. Brooke can you call Nathan and find out where he is so we can meet him. We need to get out of here before they see us and I need to see my sister. Go NOW!"

Neither asked any questions as they did what they were told. Peyton walked towards her car to go start it up and Brooke tried to get a hold of Nathan.

"Please answer your phone Nate." She whispered as she hung up and tried again, giving Lucas a small smile. Still not knowing what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hales. Shh. I'm so sorry. It's ok. It's gonna be ok." He said hugging me tight running his hands up and down my back.

"No. It's not ok, Nathan. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. Hales. I'm here, it's ok." He said as his phone started to ring causing both of us to jump.

"It's Brooke. She's probably wondering where we are. If you wanna talk I wont answer it."

"No answer it. Lucas is probably worried about us." I said using my sleeves to wipe my tears giving him a sad smile. To tell you the truth I'm glad the phone rang. It would give me more time till I had to talk to Nathan.

"OK. Hold on" I watched as he answered his phone and then I could here Lucas yelling in the background. Nathan started to tell them where we were and as he did he gave me this look. A look that I knew meant something wasn't right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok. Lucas we are on our way. Can you know tell us what the HELL is going on?" Brooke said from the back seat, freaked out.

"Brooke chill. I'm not kidnapping you or anything. And I can't tell you anything. I think Haley should be the one to tell you."

"What does Haley have to do with that women? Lucas please tell me! You're scaring me."

"Brooke, I'm sorry! Trust me as soon as we meet up with Hales and Nate, we'll tell you guys everything."

"OK were here. Can you guys stop yelling please?" Peyton said getting out of her car. She walked over to the car where Nathan and me were and climbed in the backseat.

"Hey you guys. OMG! Hales are you ok. You look really upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said giving her a smile and climbing out of the car to talk to Lucas.

"Hales she's here!" He said pulling me away from the car so the three wouldn't here us."

"Who?"

"Ashley."

"WHAT? No way. What… what…where?"

"She was at the funeral arguing with mom. What's she doing here Hales?"

"I don't know! Lucas I'm…scared." I said whispering the last part as he pulled me into his arms.

"It's gonna be ok. But I think we should tell everyone what's going on."

"Yeah, sure" With that we walked back to the car where everyone was waiting.

I could tell by the looks on their faces they were dying to know what was going on.

"Umm…I don't know where to start."

"How bout with the lady at the funeral!' Brooke screamed before quietly apologizing,

"Ok. Umm…you see Lydia isn't my real mom." I said as they all gasped.

"But…but…that makes no sense. You and Luke…" Brooke said trying to figure it out.

"Umm…let me tell everything before you guys interrupt please." I said as they all nodded.

"Ok. So the lady at the funeral, her name is Ashley Robinson. She is my birth mother. After Lucas was born our dad went off on a "business" trip and had an affair with Ashley. Lydia found out and threatened to divorce him if he didn't end the affair. So he did. And 10 months later they found me on their doorstep. Growing up we never knew that's why we never told you. But a couple years ago Lydia decided it was time to tell us the truth because Ashley had written me a letter saying she wanted to meet me. Of course, Lydia said no and that's when all the trouble began. I started blocking everyone out of my life, I would go out and party more, get drunk a lot, and get in more and more fights with Lydia, and people at school. Plus the fact that every week or so another letter would come saying Ashley wanted to see me didn't help any. Then 7 months ago I met Chris Keller. We dated and I was beginning to get better. I didn't fight as much and didn't party that often. After 4 months of dating a different Chris came out. He would yell a lot, told me that I was to fat and just abuse me emotionally. But I never could work up the courage to break up with him. Scared at what he would do if I did. That was until on day he came over totally wasted." I said taking a deep breath trying to stop the tears that where spilling out. Everyone was also trying to do the same.

"He came over and started yelling at me. He told me I was worthless and…and… that's when he slapped me right across the face. I started screaming at him and told him to leave but he didn't. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall in the bedroom. He started yelling at me and that's when he threatened Luke and my mom. He said that if I ever told anyone what was going on he would make sure…that…that they pay." I said staring to sob. I saw Lucas look at me because he never knew the whole story. Nathan…he looked like he was ready to beat the shit out of Chris. While Brooke and Peyton stood they're trying to stop their tears as they continued to listen to my story.

"With that he walked out and I started screaming and I threw stuff around and that's when Lucas came home. He found me and I remembered what Chris had said. So I lied and told him that me and my friend Jessica had a huge fight. But a week later things got worse. Chris would come over and use me as a punching bag but only in places nobody would see. That day he walked in my room…and, and he told me that he needed to get some "action" from me. When I said no he slapped me and threw me on my bed. Then…he …he…he raped me. I laid there crying on my bed, then I went into my bathroom. I felt so…so dirty and used and everything was going wrong. If Lucas didn't come in when he did I would have…I…I would have cut myself and probably…. k…killed myself." I paused real quickly to take a breath and everybody had tears in their eyes and Brooke and Peyton were sobbing. "Lydia said we had to move out here to start over where nobody knew what had happened to me. But now that Ashley is here it was time to tell you guys everything. So please, please don't tell anyone and please don't treat me different and…and…"

Then I fell on the concrete sobbing as Lucas knelt down and hugged me. Brooke then hugged me and then Peyton did. Nathan walked over and started whispering things to me as he held me close to him. That's when it all went** black.  
**_Bum bum buuuuuuuuuumm…lol…jk…I'M FINALLY NOT GROUNDED! WOOHOO! So there's part 2. Hoped you enjoyed it and I'll start working on the next chapter. Sorry bout the wait and I hope this chapter made up for it! R&R!  
-Kris_

_Coming up next:_

_-What happened to Haley!  
_

_-What does Ashley want?_

_-And what does this story mean for Naley_

_-Also maybe some Brucas for all you Brucas fans_


	10. I Need You

"Hey baby," He said walking over to the bed to sit next to me. Then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey. What are you doing here, if my mom hears you she'll kill me." I had just started living with Ashley and things have been going really well. Nathan and me have been dating since that day when Luke and me told everyone. That was about 6 months ago. It's been…. magical. Brooke, Peyton and I have been like the three musketeers as some people call us. They even got me on the cheerleading squad. It's been so fun. I'm glad we moved back here and I'm glad Nate and me got together.

"…Haley. Hello. Have you been listening to me at all?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Nate. I guess I was brooding." I said giving him a sweet innocent smile.

"God! You and your brother are to much alike." He said laughing as I hit him in the arm.

"Sorry, Sorry. So Haley…." He said giving me the Scott smirk.

"God Nathan. What part of mom downstairs don't you get?"

"I love you Haley."

"I love you to but shut up. If we get caught I am in so much trouble."

"Fine, fine. Your no fun." He said pouting while lying down on the bed.

"I'm sorry baby." I said rolling over so I was on top of him. Also leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He said laughing kissing me again.

"Nathan"

"Shh" He said flipping us over so he was on top. We where getting really into it, when Nathan stopped, and looked me in the eyes.

"We don't have to Haley. You know that right."

"Shh. I want to. I need you." I said kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell are those freaking doctors." Lucas said pacing up and down the lobby.

"Luke, sit down. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Brooke said wiping her tears leaning against his shoulder. They had now been sitting in the hospital for almost 2 hours trying to figure out what had happened to Haley. She was crying then she just blacked out.

"Hey has anyone seen Nathan." Peyton asked standing up.

"AHHHH! I swear I'm gonna kill somebody." They heard a voice scream from down the hall.

"I'll go get him," Lucas said jogging to where he had heard the voice.

"Sir. I'm sorry you can't go back there yet." The security guard said trying to move the boy to the side.

"I don't care what you say. MOVE!"

"Nate!'

"Not now Lucas. Look dude you need to…"

"NATHAN!"

"Do you know him sir?"

"Yeah, he's my…umm…. brother." Lucas said as Nathan gave him a strange look.

"I'm sorry about your guy's sister. But could you please take your brother back to the waiting room."

"Yeah no problem. Come on Nate." He said grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards Brooke and Peyton.

"Brother? What the hell" Nathan said sitting down beside Peyton as he put his head in his hands.

"You said Haley was your sister."

"What are you guys talking about?" Brooke said looking between the two boys.

"Nothing. Nathan was trying to fight a 200 pound dude." Lucas said laughing and shaking his head.

"He was not 200 pounds. And he was being an asshole."

"What were you doing anyways Nate." Peyton asked as she looked at her friend.

"Trying to find a fucking doctor, who actually knew what they were doing."

"OMG! You like her Nate." Brooke said standing up beside Peyton.

"What!" Both guys screamed at the same time.

"Oh come on. It's so obvious." Peyton said laughing.

"Excuse me." Lucas said glaring at Nathan.

"What, dude. I said and did nothing." Nathan said as he put his hands up defensively.

"Well, Nathan is it true." Peyton said giving him a smile which said 'I know it is and you better not lie'

"OK. OK. I like Haley but it doesn't really matter. She doesn't like me. So…yeah…whatever." He said putting his head back in his hands wishing he knew what had happened.

"Excuse me. Are you guys the family of Haley James."

"Yes. I'm her brother." Lucas said standing up as Brooke and Peyton sat down.

"Well, your sister…. we don't really know what happened to her. Was she shaking at all?"

"I don't think…."

"Yeah she was. But she was crying so hard I thought it was because of that." Nathan said looking up at the doctor.

"We think she might have had a mini seizure. Not really to serious. But there is a little problem. You see…when Haley blacked out she went unconscious. But the problem is she doesn't seem to want to wake up. She's off in a dreamland and its up to her to wake up and come back to us. It might take an hour, a day, or even years. But it's all up to her now." He said giving the four a sad smile as he walked away.

"Her room number is 223. If you wanna go see her. Sometimes familiar voices help."

"Omg! I should have known. She was shaking and I didn't do anything. I told her it would be ok, that I would be there for her. But now she's in some fucking dreamland and I cant do anything. Its all my fault." Nathan said running a shaky hand threw his hair as he tried to stop his tears.

"Nate you didn't do anything. It's not your fault. And Hales is going to wake up and everything's going to be ok. If you guys don't mind I'm gonna go see my sister but I'll be back." With that he walked away towards the elevator.

"He's right Nathan. None of this is your fault. Haley is strong. Look at what she has survived. She's gonna be just fine." Brooke said as she let Nathan lean on her shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks.

About an hour later Lucas walked back into the waiting room to find a sleeping Brooke and Peyton.

"You can go see her Nate."

"I'm…scared."

"Just imagine her asleep. But talk to her as if she was awake. That's what I did." With that he watched the boy walk towards the elevator with his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Hey Haley." Nathan said as he walked in the room. She looked so peaceful laying there, no worries at all.

"It's me, Nathan. Listen I know you have been to hell and back but Hales you really need to wake up." He said grabbing her hand as he sat in the chair next to her. "I know we haven't seen each other in years but Haley, ever since that first day in the Café, I knew there was something special about you. I need you Haley." Said the brown haired boy as he finally cracked. He sat there sobbing holding on to the small girl's hand. That was until he felt something squeeze his hand.

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who didn't catch on the first part was Haley dreaming. And yet they both said the same things to each other…_

_Coming up next:_

_-Who squeezed his hand?_

_-Does Haley wake up?_

_-Lucas and Nathan talk about Haley_

_love you all...R&R!_

_Kris _


	11. Why Didn't You Want Me?

"Hey" he whispered when she grabbed his hand.

"Hey"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I kept thinking about Hales and her story to much. I couldn't stay asleep." Brooke said sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Are you ok Nathan? I mean…I've never once in my life seen you cry."

"Once Haley wakes up I'll be fine."

"Wow you cried over me." I said trying to sit up startling Brooke and Nathan.

"Haley! OMG!" Brooke said throwing herself on the bed giving me a tight hug. So tight I could barely breath. But it still felt nice to be cared about.

"I'm going to go get Lucas. Tell him your up." Nathan said walking out of the room.

"What did I say?" I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Aww baby nothing. He just needs some time. But what about you? Are you ok? You scared us all."

"I'm sorry," I said as the other brunette hugged me tighter.

"HALEY!" Lucas said running into the room wrapping me in his arms.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Hales. You ok?" Peyton said sitting down next to Brooke on the bed as she squeezed my hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said looking around the room. Noticing Nathan didn't come back in.

"So did you have _fun _in your dream?" Brooke said sending me a huge smile.

"Gross Brooke. God, she's my sister. Can't you do this when I'm not here?"

"Haley! Sweetie. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lydia. Is Ashley still here?"

"You know she's here?" She said looking at me then Lucas.

"Yeah. I saw her at the funeral. Why is she here mom?"

"Lucas, Haley. We will talk about this when we get home. I want everyone out so Haley can rest. I'll go talk to the doctor to see when I can take you home." With that she shooed everyone out. And I was left alone with my thoughts. Why did I dream Nathan and me were together? That's one question I had been asking myself a lot. It's because I like him. But can you really like someone after only seeing them for a week? It's all so confusing. I was left to think about this until the door opened.

"Hey"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haley really doesn't like Lydia does she?" Brooke questioned as she Lucas and Peyton sat in the cafeteria.

"Nope she hates her. Hey. Why isn't Jake here?"  
"I called him but Nikki answered so I hung up.' Peyton said looking down at the table. Suddenly finding her napkin very interesting.

"Can I ask you guys something?"  
"Sure Lucas. What?"  
"When Nate came to get Peyt. and me, he looked…well weird. Brooke what happened in Haley's room?"

"I walked in and he was crying. Not crying…I mean sobbing. I've never seen Nathan like that."

"Like what?" he said walking up to the group sitting down next to Peyton.

"Nothing. Brooke, Peyton do you mind giving Nathan and me a minute.

"Nope. Come on Brooke lets go check on Haley."

With that they walked away leaving the two boys in an awkward silence.

"Your not going to give me the whole 'if you hurt her, I hurt you' speech are you. Because if you are I should let you know there's no point.

"Why not?"

"Damn it Lucas. Do you now what its like to fall for someone who doesn't like you back. I haven't seen her in 6 years! But yet she still has this effect on me. But all she does is keep playing games with me. Like at River court. When I kissed your sister, I felt something. But nothing matters if she doesn't feel the same way back."

"How do you know that if you don't talk to her! Nathan something's there because when I went in her room she started looking around. Her face fell when she noticed YOU WEREN'T THERE! You keep feeling bad for yourself because she doesn't like you. How the hell do you know that if you don't even talk to her? Nathan go to her room and talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Then come back to me and we'll have the 'you hurt her, I hurt you' talk." And with that he walked away leaving Nathan with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey"

"Wh…What are you doing here." I stuttered not even believing who was standing in my room.

"What? I can't come in and check on my daughter when she's in the hospital." Ashley said sitting down in the chair beside me.

"I'm not your daughter." I said between my teeth. Trying so hard not to say all the things I wanted to.

"Haley. Come on, can't we talk. I don't know what Lydia or your dad said about me but…"

"What do you want Ashley!"

"I wanted to meet you Haley. Is that really to much to ask?" She said tears coming to her eyes. NO she can't cry. She's not aloud to! She has no right to cry!

"You left me on their front step. You didn't want me. You have no right to just walk in here wanting to meet me. You screwed up my life. I HATE you!' I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked at her and saw she was tearing up to. I know she didn't she didn't screw my life up. But I am still angry with her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She said sniffling, trying to give me a hug, but I pulled away.

"Why? That's all I really wanna know. Why didn't you want me?" I said crying even harder. I couldn't even look at her anymore.

"Haley, baby. It's not that I didn't want you. Trust me I wanted you with all my heart. It's just that…"

"WHAT! Please, Please tell me. I think I have a right to know why you couldn't keep me."

"Haley, right after I had you I was told I had a heart problem. I could of died at any point in time. I couldn't keep you because I couldn't stand the thought of my dying and leaving you all alone. So I did what I thought was best. I gave you to your father and Lydia."

All I did was sob harder as she put her arms around me. And this time I didn't pull away.

_Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. And some people were a little confused about the last one. The first part were Nathan and Haley were together and she was living with Ashley was all a dream. Sorry if you got confused with that. But anyways...R&R!_

_Coming up next:_

_-Nathan and Haley talk_

_-Lydia, Lucas, and Haley talk_

_-Peyton and Jake talk _


	12. 4ever

_  
Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock on time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
cuz tonight I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

_Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah, yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_You know you wanna be together  
So tell me what your waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do _

_You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you_

_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

I sat in my room listening to this song as I sang along. Little did I know I was being watched. That was until I heard someone clapping. I turned around startled.

"My god Nathan! I just got out of the hospital. Are you trying to put me back?" I said laughing as I sat down on the bed patting the spot next to me.

" Of course Haley. You just looked so hot lying in the bed. I can't wait to get you back in there." He said lying down as I hit him with my pillow.

"Haha. Very funny Mr. Scott. My brothers in his room."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well isn't that why you're here. Aww you came to see me! I missed you to buddy." I said laughing and giving him a hug.

I got home from the hospital a couple days ago. Nathan, Peyton and Brooke came by a lot. But Nathan had been coming to see Lucas and he kept ignoring me and trying to avoid me.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's not that big a deal. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop! Nathan!" I screamed as he rolled over and started tickling me. That's when we heard someone clear there throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lucas said standing at my door looking at us weirdly.

"Yes. You did. God learn to knock." Nathan said laughing and standing up. "I brought the game, do you wanna go play it." He said holding up a small plastic box, which was most likely, a play station game or something.

"Hell yeah. Now I get to kick your ass. Again" Lucas said grabbing the box and exiting the room.

"Yeah, right. You're going down. See ya later Hales." He said walking away.

Brooke kept telling me that Nathan liked me. But I always thought us flirting was just a game to him. Anyways the last day in the hospital was when Ashley told me why she left me. But by the time I woke up she was gone. I later found out that Lydia kicked her out. Which is the reason we aren't talking now. Behind Lydia's back I have been talking to Ashley some. We are a lot alike. She is where I get my love of music. She is actually…pretty cool.

Peyton, Brooke and I have been hanging out a lot since I got out of the hospital. Now I can talk to them about anything. No secrets. It feels great. I even recently found out that Brooke has been crushing on Lucas. Peyt and me are trying to figure out how to get them together but at the same time they're trying to get Nate and me together.

"H. James. Tell Peyton over here that these ARE cute shoes." Brooke said walking in my room crossing her arms.

"Brooke, sorry honey but there not that great." I said laughing along with Peyton at the shocked look on Brookes face.

"You know you can ask Lucas. I'm sure he'd love you in that skirt."

"PEYTON!" Brooke screamed as I laughed and watched a pillow get thrown across the room.

"Did someone say my name." Lucas said as he and Nathan walked in the room.

"Luke, do you like my shoes." Brooke said sending him a sexy smile as I shook my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I say we order pizza!" Lucas said as he sat on the floor in front of me. Brooke and Peyton had left about an hour ago and now Nathan, Lucas and me were trying to find something to do for dinner.

"Luke you have no money." Nathan said sitting next to me on the couch, putting my feet on his lap.

OMG! I am so falling for him. It's kinda scary actually. I don't know if I can trust him. I've only trusted one guy, besides my brother, and look at how that ended. When I talked to Brooke and Peyt they reassured me that Nathan would never do that to anyone or me. But that's what I thought about Chris too. Why does this have to be so freaking complicated.

"Haley has money." He said sending me a smile.

"I'm not buying you two pigs food." I said laughing.

"I'll tell my mom who you have been calling."

"LUCAS! You wouldn't."

"Who?"

"Hales has been calling Ashley."

"No way. Why Hales? I thought you hated her." With that I had both boys staring at me waiting for my response.

"If it wasn't for her…I wouldn't be sitting here with you guys would I?" I said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Hales…" I didn't even have to turn around to know he was there. "I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know…I don't want you to get hurt." That's when I finally turned around to see him standing right behind me. So close I cold feel his breath on my neck and smell the. …great…smell of his cologne.

"I'm not gonna get hurt, Nathan" I said not moving as he stepped a little closer to me.

"Just be careful." He said stepping closer to me. Now there was no space between us at all. That's when he leaned down and our lips crashed together.

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. R&R! Sorry I didn't add some of the things I said I was going to. Hoped you liked it anyway. And the song was '4ever' by The Veronicas  
_

_Coming up next:_

_­-What's gonna happen to Naley now?_

_-What does everyone think when the find out?_

_-Can Haley trust Nathan?_

_-I might even add a Brucas scene…_

_-Kris_


	13. Relationships and a Fight

"Wow" I said, as we finally pulled apart. By now we were both gasping for air.

"Yeah, Wow." He said smiling down at me, running his hand threw my hair.

"Nathan…look," I said stepping back. I felt so bad when I saw a frown replace his smile.

"I'm sorry," He said backing up.

"Nathan, no listen…"

"Haley, its ok. I understand." With that he walked away. I heard him say something to Lucas then the front door slammed shut.

"Well that's weird. He said his mom called. What did she want?" Lucas said looking at me and picking up the phone to order the pizza.

"Oh…umm…I don't know. Listen…I'm not to hungry. I'm gonna go take a walk." As I ran out the door I looked both ways and was so happy when I saw that Nathan was walking instead of using his car.

"NATHAN! Please stop!" I said running up to him, thankfully he stopped. When he looked at me I couldn't tell if he was upset or angry. He actually looked pretty…confused. Why can't I trust him? Nathan would never hurt me like Chris did. Would he?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you after everything you…" I silenced him by pulling his head down and putting are lips together once again. I guess I would have to find out for myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-DING DONG-

"Lucas, Hi!"

"Hey Brooke. Listen Haley just went out for a walk you can wait if you want."

"OK. But it might be a while till she comes back." She said stepping in the living room and sitting down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"Why?" He asked as he sat down where he was told.

"Her and Nathan were in a full make-out session out front."

"WHAT!" He screamed standing up ready to walk out side. That was until Brooke pulled him back down.

"You know we could be doing the same thing in here."

"Brooke…." He said as he moved closer to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haley, we should go inside." He said looking up at the sky when we heard thunder. Before I could respond it started pouring. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the house until I stopped him.

"No, I like the rain."

He smiled at me then changed his look to a serious one when he said, " Haley come on. You're going to get a cold or pneumonia."

"Well then Mr. Scott," I said pulling him closer to me so are bodies were touching. "I guess your just gonna have to keep me warm then." He laughed at me then leaned down to kiss me for the third time that night. I broke us up and grabbed his hand leading him inside. Stopping dead in my tracks at the view in front of me. Nathan just started laughing causing two heads to look at us. There was Brooke and Lucas making out on my couch.

"EWWWW! Gross. I have to sit there you know" I said standing there with my hands on my hips trying not to let a smile come to my face. Truth be told it was about time they got together. Lucas liked Brooke. Brooke like Lucas. They were perfect. They looked cute together to. Except for the fact of me seeing them making out on my couch. Lol.

"HEY! I had to see you and Nathan making out. Which by the way, YAY!" She said running over to give me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"You and Lucas about time." I said giving her a high five, laughing. Both Nathan and Lucas were standing there looking at us like we were crazy.

"Excuse me." Before we could respond the front door flew open.

"HALEY NICOLE JAMES!" We heard Lydia scream as she walked in the room we were in.

"Uh oh" Brooke said stepping away from me closer to Lucas and Nate.

I just sent Lucas a look and he shrugged.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Please don't scream in my ear."

"YOU'VE BEEN SEEING ASHLEY!" She screamed ignoring my comment. I sent Lucas a death glare, as he put up his hands defensively and mouthed he didn't say anything.

"How, how did you find out."

"Brooke, Nathan hi." She said sweetly when she spotted them. "Do you guys mind if I borrow my daughter real quick?" She said not waiting for there response as she dragged me into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'VE BEEN FINE WITHOUT HER FOR ALL THESE YEARS, AND NOW YOU WELCOME HER BACK WITH OPEN ARMS!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OK? ANYWAY IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS. YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!" I screamed back not caring that everyone in the living room could hear us.

"IM MORE OF A MOTHER THE SHE IS!"

"WELL IM GIVING HER A CHANCE TO BE MY MOM. SHES STILL HAS TO EARN MY TRUST! BUT ONCE I LET HER IN SHE WILL BE A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THEN YOU!" I said walking away until Lydia twisted my arm and turned me around. 

"LET GO! YOUR HURTING ME!" I screamed well sobbing harder when she didn't let go. That's when Lucas ran in after hearing my plea.

"Mom! Let her go!"

"Lucas! Leave this has nothing to do with you. SHUT UP!" She said as she screamed the last part to me when my sobbing got louder.

"MOM! You're hurting her. LET HER GO!" He said as he walked up to us and peeled Lydia off me. I ran out of the room and out of the house, that's when I heard my name being called.

"Haley." He said when he caught up to me. "Are, are you ok?"

"Nathan," I sobbed as I feel into his awaiting arms.

"Shh, your gonna be ok."

"Nate," I said pulling back so I could look into his eyes. "Could you take me somewhere away from here? PLEASE!" I sobbed as he hugged me once again and lead me towards his car.

_Two couples got together in this chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it. And sorry for making Lydia a bitch but…w/e. Also sorry if I didn't get her middle name right…I didn't know what it was or even if they ever told you. Thanks for all the reviews and leave more!_

_Coming up next:_

_-Where do Nathan and Haley go?_

_-What happens when they don't come back for a couple days?_

_- Also BRUCAS!_


	14. Talking is Good but Kissing's Better

"Where am I," I said sitting up in the bed looking around the room. It was a nice looking place. As I got out of bed the previous night flashed in my head.

"Nathan." I called walking out of the room. When he didn't answer I followed a smell I loved. BACON!

As I walked into the kitchen the radio was playing rap music as Nathan was leaning over the stove cooking breakfast. Aww! He looked so cute in just his boxer shorts.

"So, were you taking advantage of me last night Mr. Scott." I said looking down at what I was wearing when he turned around. I was in one of his tee shirts and the shorts I had been wearing.

"The thought crossed my mind." He said smiling at me before turning around to finish cooking.

"You didn't have to cook me breakfast." I said walking over to stand next to him.

He looked at me with a huge smile as I hopped up on the counter. He moved over to stand in front of me and said, "Who said I made breakfast for _you._ I made it for me."

"Fine. But I was going to give you a kiss for being so sweet. Guess not," I said hopping down off the counter and walking away. That was until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I tried hard not to flinch at the touch of my already bruised arm but he noticed.

"Hales! Are you ok? I'm so, so sorry." He said pulling me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. Aw! How sweet, all I did was laugh. But Nathan didn't find it funny. Actually it found it far from funny.

"It's not funny Haley! Look lets eat so I can take you home." He said angrily as he put the food on the table.

"I'm not going back there!" I screamed as he turned around to face me. Just as he was about to talk again, I continued. "Would you want to go back their Nathan? No! And neither do I! If it weren't for Lucas I would have left a LONG TIME AGO. I'm not going back. And you can't make me. I'm tired of being told what to do! I'm tired of everyone pushing me around and.…I'm not going back ok? You can drive back to Tree Hill if you want, but I'm staying. I'll find a hotel or something."

"Hales, look. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad at you or anything. But you can't run from your problems. You have to go home soon." He said taking a step closer to me. When I didn't move away he walked up to me and gulfed me in a hug.

"Just not right now, please." I said into his chest not wanting to let go of him.

"Not right now." He agreed as we stood there in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke," Lucas said as he stepped into her house. He had been knocking for the past 5 minutes with no answer.

"Lucas!" She said running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey, your door was unlocked so I came in. Umm…can I talk to you?"

"Uh-oh." She said looking down.

"No uh-oh" He said kissing her on the lips before continuing. "Its about Haley…"

"How is she?" She said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the kitchen were she had been.

"You see, I don't know. I haven't heard from her or Nate since last night. I'm kind of worried. They're not at his house or Peyton's or a hotel. I can't find my sister." He said putting his head in his hands letting out a sigh.

"I'm sure she's ok, Lucas. Nathan wouldn't let anything happen to her. Trust me."

"I know that," he said pulling her over to him so she was now sitting in his lap. "I just wish I knew where so was and how her arm is and everything."

"Yeah. Not to be rude or anything but last night was harsh. I kind of wanted to go in there and bitch slap your mom."

"Yeah, me to. I don't know what happened to her. She's never done that before. I also want to know how she found out about Haley and Ashley. I'm the only one who knew."

"Maybe, Ashley told her." Brooke said turning around to look at him.

"Yeah maybe. But that's not our problem right now. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well boyfriend," She stopped and smiled at him as he smiled back. "We could just spend the day here…alone…. in my house." She added with a sexy grin.

"I like the way you thing." He said pulling her down and kissing her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! I sure did miss a lot last night." Jake said as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Don't worry I wasn't there either. Brooke gave me the 411. Every gross detail." Peyton said laughing at the thought of her best friend.

"I feel bad for Hales. I wish I could have been there to protect her from all of this stuff." "So does everyone. Me, Brooke, You, Nathan, even Lucas. But there was really nothing we could do." The two sat there in silence. Peyton had gone over there to tell him what had happened the night before. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Thanks for coming over, Pey. I don't think we have had enough time together lately." He said looking at her turning a little red, hoping she would agree. All she did was nod.

"With me dating Nikki and you dating…Tim."

"Yeah, I actually broke up with Tim." She said like it was no big deal. But Jake was thrilled about it. Not that he would ever let her know that.

"Wow, really?" He said trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, there was no…chemistry." Peyton added as she looked up at him. As she did his head moved closer to hers as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Jake?" She questioned, as they pulled apart.

Look, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have. Not with Nikki and all. Umm…maybe you should go," He said not having the courage to look at her anymore.

"Yeah," She replied hurrying out the door as the tears came flowing out of her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Nathan," I said later that day as we curled up on the bed, my head on his chest.

"For, what exactly." He said looking down at me confused.

"Everything. Ever since I came back here you've done nothing but help me. I know my life is screwed up and I really appreciate the fact tha…." He leaned down and kissed me to stop me from rambling.

"No problem." He said smiling down at me, as I returned the smile.

"Also thanks for listening every time I need to talk or vent or anything." I said as I sat up and kissed him again.

"Yeah but I like this better." He said with his Scott smirk.

"Yeah, talking is good, but kissing's better." I replied as we did just that.

_Sorry it probably wasn't the best chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it. Also this isn't the end of Jeyton._

_Coming up next:_

_-We will go into the future a couple months_

_-Haley moves out… but where?_

_-And a person from the past will come and stir up some trouble. _

_The more you review the faster I UD! 11 more reviews and I have 100. Lets see if we can make it happen! R&R!_


	15. Problems

_4 months later_

"I can't believe your leaving me." Lucas said leaning over and giving me a hug, not intending to let go anytime soon. I had decided that I couldn't live with Lydia anymore. So I've been staying with Brooke for a while. But now Nathan helped me find apartments that were cheap so I bought one. Even though its just down the street Lucas keeps saying 'I'm leaving him.'

"Excuse me. But hands off the girlfriend." Nathan said laughing and walking up behind us. He sat next to me in the booth and put his arms around me. Ah! Girlfriend! Life was so perfect. Nate and me had been going out now for almost 5 months. Brooke and Lucas too. Right now we were meeting up with everyone at the Café. So far only Lucas, Nathan and me were there. I'm not complaining though. Sitting here with my two favorite guys is all right with me.

"You're not upset that she's moving."

"Hell no! How cool is it that your girlfriend has a place by herself. No one around," He said winking at me as Lucas made a disgusted face. Which went away as soon as a Miss. Brooke Davis walked up to us.

"Have I ever mentioned I HATE School?" Brooke said as she sat down and crossed her arms.

"Brooke, school just started a couple weeks ago. How can you hate it already?' Lucas said laughing at his girlfriend. We were all now in our senior year of high school. I have to disagree with Brooke. I love school. Almost all my classes are with Nathan or Brooke and Peyton, or Lucas. Or Jake. I'm never by myself. Also I'm on the squad with Brooke and Peyton, which gives me an excuse to be able to watch Nate play basketball. Hehe.

"I love school." I said as I leaned my head on Nathan's shoulder.

"You would you little hot nerd." Brooke said smiling when I glared at her.

"Its not my baby's fault she's smart." Nathan said laughing as he tightened his grip on me.

"God I'm gonna puke." Lucas said as the rest of us laughed at him.

It was just then Peyton walked in with the boyfriend of the week. My head started spinning just thinking of all the guys she had dated. I thought Brooke was the player! Anyway this week its, this guy Felix. He is a total ass. He's cute and he knows it and lets it go to his head.

"God I hate that guy." Nathan said as I nodded.

"Yeah, he flirts with anything with boobs. You should have seen him at school today with Hales it was…. SHIT! HALEY! Damn that hurt." She screamed as I kicked her under the table and glared at her not to continue.

"What happened at school today?" Nathan said as he eyed Felix.

"Oh nothing. Hales I'm thirsty, what about you?"

"Oh, yeah lets go get something." I said rushing off after Brooke, hoping Nathan wouldn't come after me. I got my wish. But that's because he went up to Felix.

"Not good Hales." Brooke said as she pointed to Nathan walking up to Felix.

"If you knew how to keep your mouth closed we wouldn't have this problem."

"Sorry, it kind of slipped. What are you going to do?"

"I don't think I can do anything." I said leaning against the counter hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Peyton. Can I talk to Felix really quick." Nathan said not bothering to wait for her response as he pushed Felix to the side.

"Yo, Nate. Dude, what's your problem."

"Leave…Haley…alone!" He said trying to control his anger.

"It's not my fault your girlfriends hot."

"You're dating her best friend!"

"Me and Peyton are non-exclusive. She doesn't care if I flirt or…you know with other girls."

"WELL I DO!"  
"OK, sorry man. I couldn't control myself."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"You mean you don't now? Oh then I did nothing.' He said walking away that was until; Nathan grabbed him by the arm. Right as he turned around Nathan's fist connected with Felix's jaw.

"NATHAN!" Both Peyton and me screamed as we ran over to where they were.

"Stay away from her. Got it!" Nathan said walking out of the Café.

"NATHAN! STOP! Please." I said running down the street after him. At the end of the road he finally stopped. I just stood there a few minutes catching my breath not looking at him. But I could feel his eyes on me.

"What happened today Haley." Even though his voice was calm I could tell by his eyes he was far from it.

"Nothing Nathan. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Don't give me that shit Haley!" He said as he continued to walk. I was trying to keep up with him as he kept walking faster and faster. Part of me said give him time. The other part said don't let him get away. It went with the last one.

"Nate! Come on! Why are you mad at me." I said grabbing his arm to make him turn around.

"What the hell happened Haley? You know what I don't care. Umm…Hales do you mind. I think I wanna be alone."

"Nathan no!" I said not caring that tears were rolling down my cheeks. What did Felix say to him? Nothing happened.

"I'm not mad at you Haley. I just need to think about some stuff. There are a lot of things going on at home I need to think about." He said wiping my eyes free of tears.

"Can't you think about it with me." I said hugging him not wanting him or me to be alone. Me saying this made him laugh which was a definite good sign.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Your lucky you're so cute." He said tilting my chin up smiling down at me. Right as he leaned down we heard my name being called.

"Haley."

"OMG!" I said as I looked at the person in front of me.

_Soo… who is this mystery person. You'll just have to review and find out. _

_Coming up next:_

_-Who called her name?_

_-What happens because that person is there?_

_-What problems does Nathan have at home?_


	16. Person From the Past

"Come on Nathan. Let's go," I said grabbing his arm trying to get him to move.

"Haley, come on. You don't even say goodbye to me and now you don't even say hi to me."

"I have nothing to say to you. Nathan, please come on." With that we started walking away until he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Don't walk away from me James!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Nathan said stepping in front of me, so now he was towering the other guy.

"Well, you must be the new boyfriend huh. You know Haley and me never officially broke up so, you're cheating on me," He said looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Chris Keller, pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand. Nathan just stood there, dumbfounded. Looking between Chris and me. Waiting to see what either of us would do.

"Get out of here man," Nathan said pushing his hand away and punching him in the jaw, causing him to fall down. Then walking up to me he pulled me by the arm towards his car.

"HALEY! COME BACK HERE!" He screamed after us. As soon as we were in the car Nathan locked the doors and I started sobbing.

"Hales, Shh. it's ok. I promise, I'll protect you always and forever." He said hugging me as I sobbed freely on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know this is wrong," Nathan said looking down at me as we curled up on the floor of his room watching ESPN.

"What's wrong? Me watching this game. I know!" I said laughing, grabbing the remote to change the channel.

"Girl! If you know what's good for you you'll give me that remote back." He said laughing as he chased me around the room. Finally he toppled me so we were lying on his bed with him on top of me.

"Nathan," I whispered so he could barely hear me.

"Yeah," He said looking down at me.

"Why are your parents arguing?" I looked towards the door as he rolled off of me.

"Hales," He said sighing and running a hand threw his hair. "Way to totally kill the mood."

If you listened closely you could hear Dan and Deb Scott fighting downstairs. I figured this is what Nathan meant when he said problems at home. I also figured this is why he never wants to go to his house.

"Nathan, sorry. I don't mean to barge its just that… sorry never mind. I'll just go home." I said picking up my jacket and walking out of his room. As I got down the stairs the fighting couple stopped and smiled at me.

"Hello Haley, I didn't know you were here." Deb said walking over to me.

"HALEY! Wait," Nathan yelled running down the stairs.

"Haley, dear. Why don't you stay for dinner seeing how my son doesn't want you to leave yet?" Dan said looking at Nathan then me.

"I don't want to interfere or anything. I should probably just go." I took a step towards the door and stopped when Deb started speaking again.

"Oh, Haley. You aren't interfering and I could really use a hand in the kitchen. Please stay." I agreed and followed her into the kitchen. I was debating whether or not to ask what was going on but then I didn't have to.

"I'm so sorry Haley. For the yelling and screaming between Dan and me. Also sorry if it puts Nate in a bad mood." As I turned to look at the blonde women she was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Deb, Its really ok. But, do you want to talk about it. If not I, I mean its ok."

"I really don't know what's going on. Dan and me never fight. It's just that he pushes Nathan a little to hard with basketball sometimes. I...I just want everything to go back to normal."

I pulled the women into a hug as she started to cry. That's when we heard two sets of feet entering the kitchen

"Mom?" We both jumped in surprise not really expecting Nathan and Dan to be standing there looking at us confused. I managed a small smile as I looked over at Deb wiping her tears.

"Dinner is ready. Do you think you boys can set the table?" She said walking out of the room as Dan followed. I grabbed Nathan's arm when he started to walk out the door.

"I think they might need a few minutes." I motioned for the chair across from me for him to sit.

"Dan! Stop it. Your son and his girlfriend are in the kitchen!" We heard Deb scream. We didn't hear him reply but we did hear the door open and slam shut.

"What's going on with them Hales?" I looked from the doorway over to Nathan. He had that little lost boy look on his face. I got up and walked over to him as he pulled me into his lap.

"There going to be ok Nate. Give them time." I said into his neck. I could tell he was hurting by the way he was squeezing me so tight I couldn't move. I didn't blame him either. It's hard for you to hear you parent's fight. I would know, right?

"Kid's, you can go eat if you want. I think I'm just going to go lye down." Deb said as she smiled and walked off.

"Hales, can I stay at your place tonight. I can crash on the couch or something."

"I was actually gonna ask you too since you know who's in town." I said looking down at the table. Chris is really the last thing Nathan and I need. I just wonder how Lucas is going to react to the person from the past.

_Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and Dan isn't the asshole he is on the show but he still pressures Nathan._

_Coming up next…_

_-Lucas finds out about Chris._

_-Haley and Chris meet secretly._

_-The problems with Dan and Deb get worse._


	17. Meeting With the Devil

"HALEY!" Lucas screamed the next morning as he barged into my apartment.

"HAL…" He stopped suddenly as he looked at the figure lying on his sister's couch.

"Stop yelling, Lucas. Hales is asleep in her room. And I was asleep till you came in." Nathan said getting up, yawning, and walking into the kitchen area.

"What the hell are you doing here? And shirtless."

"Parents are fighting. Haley said I could crash here. I also didn't want her to be alone because…"

"So she knows. Oh man. I was about to sock him when I saw Chris fucking Keller. But he had a black eye already and Brooke was pulling me from store to store. But boy was…."

"Dude, stop." Nathan said laughing at his friend. "Oh, I was the one who gave him the black eye."

"Damn dude. Chris and Felix all in the same day. Lucky." Lucas said laughing as he went into my room.

"I swear to god Lucas I'm going to kill you!" I yelled threw my comforter as Lucas jumped on my bed.

"Chris is in town." He said as he pulled the covers from my face so he could look me in the eye.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered hoping he would just drop it.

"Also… Nathan's out there with nothing but boxers on watching basketball." Lucas said with a disgusted face.

"Really? Well what am I doing in here then." I said laughing as Lucas hit me with a pillow.

"Gross. Um…Hales. Ashley called the house the other day. Mom answered and they started fighting. An hour later when the yelling stopped I went to check on her and she was passed out drunk. This is really hurting her Haley."

I didn't even know what to say. I wanted to say that she deserved it. I wanted to tell Luke that he had to leave that house before something bad happened. But what would happen to Lydia if he did? Why do I even care? She almost broke my arm. But she still raised me…

"Haley? Haley? Are you listening to me?"

"No. Sorry…Lucas you should really move out before something happens." I turned to look at him as he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"She's turning into a drunk Haley. I can't leave her alone. What if she does something? I know you dislike her…"

"This had nothing to do with that Lucas! She needs help. Yes. But what if she does something to you. You've seen what she did to me that night. What if she hurt you? Huh? What then?" I was on the verge of tears when he got up and walked towards the door.

He turned around and whispered, " I can handle myself Hales."

And with that he was gone. A couple minutes later Nathan walked in but stood at the door. Leaning against the doorframe. Like he was scared to come in.

"My dads moved into the beach house." He whispered looking down at the floor. I got up and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Nate. I'm so, so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I said picking up his chin to make him look at me.

"Nah, but thanks." He said smiling a fake smile as he walked away.

"Nathan! You know I can see threw those smiles right?"

-----RING-----RING------

"Hold that thought." I said walking away to the bedroom to go get the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, I knew you would show up." He said as he sat down in the seat across from me at a downtown restaurant.

"Shut up Keller and say what you want. God. Why am I even here?"

"Because you know you have to be."

"Oh really. Are you threatening me?" I said crossing my arms and glaring at him while he just laughed. GOD! Why was I here?

"You could say that." He said with that smirk. The one you want to just slap from his face.

"Say what you want so I can get the hell away from you. You know what? I'm gonna go now and your going to stay out of my life. Got it?" I said getting up, stopping as soon as he started talking again.

"We don't want to leave now do we? Haley, baby, I heard about your moms drinking problem. We wouldn't want her to get hurt now would we? Or what about that boyfriend of yours. It would be a real shame if he were to ...I dont know 'accidentally' get hurt. Now SIT!"

I sat down quietly. Now wishing I wasn't here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RIVER COURT 

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Brooke said walking up to the guys at River Court with Peyton.

"Me? What are you doing here? I thought you were taking Hales shopping?"

"She called us and said that you guys were going out to lunch and she canceled." Peyton said looking at him.

"Where is my sister?"

"After you left, the phone rang. She said it was Brooke and that she had to go to meet her and Peyton at the mall."

"She called me and Pey and said that you two were going out."

"Well where the HELL IS SHE!" Lucas said getting on his cell phone. "DAMN IT! It went straight to voicemail."

"Lucas she's probably ok." Jake said trying to calm him down.

"CHRIS KELLER IS IN TOWN. AND NO ONE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS. THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING."

"Nathan! NATE! Where are you going?" Brooke yelled as Nathan started jogging away.

"Us standing here fighting isn't going to find her. I'm going to look for her. Are you guys coming or what?"

With that they each climbed into there cars. Each praying she wasn't with Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope you didn't tell anyone about what happened. You know what's going to happen if you tell." He said as he asked the waiter for the check, smiling at me.

"Shut up! I'm not scared of you anymore." I said trying my best to make it sound true. Because just being here made me scared.

"It sounds like you are." He said with a smile.

"Listen. I came. I listened to you babble for an hour. I'm leaving now." This time I stood up and started walking, even though he started yelling after me.

"Listen to me bitch! You walk away and I'll make sure your life is hell! " He said as he ran up to me and twisted my arm back. Turning me around. Just like Lydia did before.

"Let go of me Chris." I said yanking my arm out of his reach and running towards my car. I could here him coming after me until I bumped into someone.

"I'm…so, so sor…Nathan?"

"Haley! OMG!" He said pulling me up, hugging me tight. When he finally pulled back I looked around me and noticed Chris was gone. "Who are you looking for? What are you doing here? Why were you running? Why did you lie to everyone? Lucas is so pissed. I was so worried. Hales are you ok?" He said rambling then pulling me into another hug, kissing my forehead.

"Sorry. I wanted some…alone time so I came here. I didn't mean to worry you. Or anyone else." I said hoping he would believe me. He looked at me then looked over his shoulder.

"You really should tell people where you are with Chris in town. I don't know what I would do if he hurt you." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to his car.

"I would never meet with Chris. Again." I whispered the last part. When he didn't say anything I knew he hadn't heard me. I prayed to myself that I wouldn't have another meeting with the devil. But I knew it would probably happen again …soon.

_You will find out what they talked about later. Also sorry it wasn't that good and it took awhile. But R&R!_

_Coming up next:_

_-Does Haley tell anyone the truth?_

_-Chris will cause more trouble…_

-_Does Chris being in town pull Naley apart? _

_-Will someone get in trouble or get hurt because of Haley's lie... and if so…who?_

_---Review to find out! ---_


	18. One Person Short

"Hey do you wanna go out today." Nathan asked as he walked in my room, kissed me, then laid on the bed next to me.

"Actually, with Chris in town and Lucas being pissed at me…I kind of wanted to stay in tonight. Don't let me ruin your fun though." I said smiling at him. When Nathan brought me back to the apartment last night everyone was relieved to see me. All accept one. Lucas pulled me into the bedroom and started lecturing me. Which then turned into a battle which no one was going to cave in first. Which now resulted in us not talking to each other. I know he knows where I was. Of course he knows. He can see threw all my lies. And I know he has every right to be upset and disappointed in me. But its so hard not talking to him. I mean the last things we said to each other were horrible. Ugh! Life is so complicated.

"Nah, I think it would be fun just the two of us here. But tonight Peyton wants us to go to TRIC so, I think it would be nice if you came."

"Is Lucas going to be there?" I whispered.

"Umm…yeah probably. Listen Hales I don't know what happened last night but…"

"Eh. It's ok I'll go. Are you hungry? I'm starving." I said leaning over and kissing him. Then dashing out of the room before he could say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened last night Lucas. I mean Haley and Nathan aren't going anywhere today. Does that have to do anything with you?" Brooke said sitting on a counter watching her boyfriend cook. Even though she knew they had a fight she was hoping he would tell her what about.

"I'm not stopping Haley from doing anything." He snapped bitterly not looking at her.

"OK. So you're angry. I'll drop it." She said hopping down and walking into the living room.

"I didn't mean to snap or be angry at you Cheery." He said sitting on the couch next to her.

"You and Haley should really talk. I don't know what you fought about or how bad it was but…"

"Brooke! I really don't want to talk about my sister alright." He said standing up walking back into the kitchen. She just sat there saying over and over 'don't be mad, don't be mad.'

"Hey. You wanna join me." He said smiling at her motioning for her to sit down, as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't want us to fight ok. I just think you should cut Haley some slack. She loves you. I love you Luke."

"I love you to Brooke." He said smiling at her as they both got absorbed in their on thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you both coming tonight." Peyton asked her friends as they ate their lunch.

"Yeah, me and Lucas are all ready. I can't wait. It's going to be so fun!" Brooke said as they both looked over at me.

"What" I said with a mouth full as they both laughed at me.

"Are you coming tonight? Before you say no, please remember I really love you and if you don't go I'm going to kill you. You blew me and Brooke off today and you owe it to us." Peyton said laughing.

"Me and Nathan are going so HA!" I said laughing along with them. We stopped as we say Felix walk in.

"Please tell me you guys aren't going out anymore. Please." Brooke said stilling looking at him.

"Who do you think I'm going with tonight?" She said standing up and walking over to him. We watched them kiss and hug. Gross!

"Jake." We both whispered as they walked over to us.

"Haley, Brooke… you're both looking fine as usual." He said sitting across from us next to Peyton in the booth smiling at us. How can Pey not see him as the ass he is?

"Yeah, are boyfriends think so too." Brooke snapped as we watched the grin get larger on his face. How can Peyton like him? He's…ugh! Him.

"Hey Brooke, I'm kind of thirsty and I wanted to talk to Karen about something. You wanna come with me." I said grabbing her hand knowing she would say yes anyway.

"Ugh! Is it ok to want to smack one of your best friends 'boyfriend'" She said using air quotes around boyfriend, causing me to laugh.

"I don't know. I'm ready to smack yours."

"OK, ok. Look your both bitter about each other so lets drop it."

"Yeah, ok"

"You remember when Nathan punched Felix. Ha! That was so great." She said as we high-five each other. Maybe everything would be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets have fun tonight. No worries, ok?" I said looking at him. We were both in his car driving to TRIC. He just turned and smiled at me. Oh god! I love him so much. I really hate lying to him about things. But he wouldn't understand, right? Yeah, he wouldn't.

"Yeah, just you and me on the dance floor. Getting drunk. It's going to be a fun…"

"NATHAN! LOOK OUT!" I screamed as a pair of headlights crashed into our car.

"Nathan, Nathan." I whispered sobbing as I saw a lifeless body laying on the steering wheel.

"Nate! Come on! Get up. Please." I said as I checked his pulse. He had a small one; I let out another sob knowing he was alive.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There was a…cr…crash. My boyfriend is… unconscious. He's barely breathing. I…I don't…don't know what to do.There's so much...bl...blood." I said not believing the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"We have someone on the way. Are you ok ma'am? Stay calm."

"Yeah, yeah I'm…"

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you there? Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OMG! Lucas, Brooke, Peyton. Where are Nathan and Haley? What happened to them?" Deb said as she fell on a hospital chair, sobbing.

"They…they wont tell us anything." Lucas said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm gonna…We'll go get a doctor." Brooke said sniffling as she and Peyton got up to go find a doctor.

"What happened?" Dan said as he jogged over to his sobbing wife.

"Nathan…Haley…crash…hospital…" She said between sobs as she watched tears come to her husband's eyes.

"They were meeting us at a club. When a car hit them head on. They won't tell us anything else since we're under 18 I guess. Brooke and Peyton are getting a doctor though." Lucas said as he collapsed on a chair letting the tears come freely down his cheeks.

"Oh, Lucas." Deb cried as she hugged the fragile boy.

"Mr. And Mrs. Scott." A doctor said walking up to them with Brooke and Peyton in tow. They both sat on each side of Lucas staring up at the doctor. Praying their friends would be ok.

"I'm Dr. Allen. Your son's car was hit head on by another car. They sad thing is the other driver fled the scene." He said as everyone continued to listen more tears coming to there eyes. "Your son, is stable and awake, but right now he is asleep. He was banged up pretty good because of the angle of the hit. You are very lucky someone called in when they did, or…your son might be dead now." He said as everyone sighed with relief that Nathan was alive.

"What about Haley?" Lucas said taking a deep, shaky, breath as everyone returned his or her attention back to the doctor.

"I'm sorry…who?" He said looking around at everyone as they became scared and confused.

"My sister! She was in the car with Nate. She was the one who called the cops!. How is she?"

"I'm sorry sir, everyone. When we got there, there was only one person in the car. Mr. Scott was alone…"

_OH NO! What happened! I know! Haha jkjk… and if you want to know you should review. SO I hoped you enjoyed it and review to find out what happened to them…_

_Coming up next:_

_-Where is Haley?_

_-What does Nathan say happened during/after the crash?_

_-How does everyone react to what they will soon learn?_

_-----REVIEW! ------_


	19. Author's Note

Hey people,

I just wanted to say that I am so, so sorry that I haven't UD in a while. My computer crashed and I am getting it fixed now but all my stories and stuff is on that one. Right now I am on a different computer so if it takes any longer I will try and rewrite the chapter I already wrote. Sorry again that it has taken so long. I also was thinking about starting a new story while I wait for my computer to get fixed. It will be another Naley so if you want you can look for that while you wait.

-Kris


	20. I Killed Nathan

"What do you mean he was alone? My sister was in that car! They called us when they were on they're way. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Lucas screamed at the doctor. He was not happy. He was far from it. Truth be told. He was…scared. They had just found out Haley wasn't with Nathan and he knew she was… before the crash.

"Can…we see Nathan?" Peyton asked looking between Dan and Deb. "Maybe he heard or, or saw something. Please."

"That sounds like a good idea. After you know something about Haley, we'll see Nathan." Deb replied fear written across her face. She was scared for her son's girlfriend. But, she didn't look at Peyton when she spoke she was looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, thanks." He said sprinting down the hallway towards the elevator after getting the room number from Dr. Allen. Brooke and Peyton just smiled before jogging after him.

"I'm going to go call Lydia." Deb said as she briefly smiled and Dan enveloped her in a hug.

"There _both_, going to be fine." He said more to himself as she nodded and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you guys. Nathan said weakly as he tried to smile to his friends. He had a broken arm, a twisted ankle and a couple broken ribs. Basketball would definitely be out of the question for a while. He also had cuts and bruises all over his face and body. Brooke broke down crying at the sight of her friend as she gave him a hug. Peyton did the same as she sat on the side of his bed and squeezed his good hand. Lucas signed trying to be strong for the girls.

"Nate, can I ask you something?" he said quietly as Brooke and Peyton started sobbing softly knowing what he was going to say. But mostly because they were scared of what the answer was going to be.

"Haley?" Nathan whispered as tears came to his eyes when Lucas nodded his head.

"Did you see or, or hear anything? The doctors said that when they got to the scene she was…gone." Lucas said, tears rolling down his cheeks as Brooke walked over to him and hugged him.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He said trying to sit up. He winced and lay back down and Peyton squeezed his hand again.

"She wasn't there when they got there," She whispered taking a deep breath looking at her hands. She didn't even have the guts to look her sad, heartbroken friend in the face.

"Did you hear something? Please say you did." Brooke said as she left Lucas' side and sat on the other side of Nathan's bed.

"I…I remember us talking in the car. Then her screaming… about a car coming towards us. Then there was something else. It must have been Haley. It was telling me to get up. I tried but I hurt too much to move. Then there were voices then…oh god!"

"Nate..." Brooke said worried as Nathan started crying. The three of them stared at him scared, as they had never seen him cry before.

"Nathan what happened to Haley!" Lucas yelled as he took a step closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry Luke. I heard…a…scream…it was Haley...oh god, I couldn't help her. Then there was a car screeching. That's when the sirens started. Now I'm here. I'm so sorry." He said looking up at his friend. Tears still rolling down his cheeks, as all three of them knew what had happen. Nathan pulled his hand away from Peyton to clear his eyes as the three of them continued to stare at him.

"Chris?" Brooke whispered as she looked back and forth between her friends and her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where am I?" I said trying to sit up. I started screaming when I realized I couldn't. Everything, my fight with Lucas, the accident and Chris all came flooding back to me.

"Well, hey baby. Glad to see you awake." He said as he walked into the room.

"WHERE AM I YOU BASTARD!" I screamed "Nathan" I than whispered as he edged closer to me.

"Nathan. HA! Nathan's either in a hospital bed or…Haha… getting ready to go under ground like daddy dearest. If you know what I mean." He said laughing as I started to cry thinking about what had happened.

"Aw, don't cry baby. I'm not going to hurt you…yet." He said stepping closer to the bed. And as he did I screamed. When I did he stopped in his tracks.

"You better shut up BITCH! You know what happens when you scream," he said as he brought his backhand across my jaw.

I closed my eyes as the tears flowing down my face stung my cheek.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why would you almost kill someone then take me?" I said threw my tears, never opening my eyes.

"Well, _honey. _I told you that if you didn't end thing with him, then something would happen. You remember our talk? I laid it all down. It's not my fault you don't believe me." I could tell by the tone in his voice he was smiling. Pig. Bastard. Ugh. I just wanted to smack him. "If Nathan's dead Haley… it's all YOUR fault." He said as he walked out of the room.

I started sobbing again knowing he was right.

**I killed Nathan.**

_A.N- so there it is. Thank you for being so patient with me. Also for anyone who's interested I started a new story called **The Last Thing I Said**_

_Coming up Next:_

_-What can the gang do to get Haley back?_

_-Will the be able to stick together even though they blame themselves _

_-What will Chris do to Haley?_

_----REVIEW! ----_


	21. Too Much Drama

"I could KILL him if he touches my sister" Lucas said as he kicked the table next to the hospital bed making everything on it fall of. Both girls jumped in there seats.

"I'm sorry again Luke." Nathan said as he put his head in his hands. Peyton looked over at Lucas then at Brooke before leaning over and hugging him.

"Dude, there really wasn't anything you could of done. It was my fault. I was fighting with her. God if something happens to her and I never get to say sorry…" He said collapsing in a chair as Brooke rushed over to him.

"Both of you need to stop! Blaming yourselves isn't going to find Hales. First thing we need to do is get Nate out of this bed. Then we need to find Keller and beat his ass." Brooke said kissing Lucas' head then grabbing Peyton's hand she raced out of the room to go find a doctor.

"Do you think she's ok?" Nathan asked, his voice hoarse and scared.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Chris is sick, man. But in some weird way he does love Hales. He wouldn't really hurt her." Lucas said looking down at his hands mostly talking to himself. He figured if he said that enough he might start believing it. But he was scared that Chris would beat or…rape…. Haley again. And that was not something he wanted to think of or make Nathan think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You hungry?" Chris asked as he walked in the room with that smug smile on his face.

"No." I replied. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Nathan could be dead. It was not something I could live with. Especially since it would have been my fault. "Listen Keller, do what you want to me ok? Hit me or sleep with me. Whatever. Just do it. I don't care." I said looking up at him using as much power as I could. I sat up on the bed giving him space to do whatever but he didn't move.

"Now, Haley. It's no fun if you let me. Now is it." He said laughing as he sat in the chair next to me.

"Yeah well. I guess when you first raped me. You just sucked all the fun out of me." I replied sarcastically as he laughed harder.

"Well, I thought you might wanna know your crash made the news." He said standing up as I looked over at him. "Your boy toy is dead. I thought you might wanna know. He died last night." He said walking out. I couldn't breath. Nathan died. It wasn't possible. Nathan couldn't be dead. My Nathan couldn't be…d…dead. I started sobbing so hard it was hard to breath.

"Nathan" I whispered softly before screaming it over and over. By the third time Chris came running in yelling at me to shut up before he finally grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me up from the bed.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed in my face, squeezing my wrists shaking me. I just continued crying. Trying to block out the pain. "HALEY!" He screamed once again before he finally got fed up and pushed me against the wall so hard that my head slammed against it. I screamed out in pain, which only made him even angrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Lucas? Where's Haley?" Lydia said running down the hall to Deb and Dan.

"Lucas is with Nathan." Dan said as he and Deb stood up and hugged Lydia.

"And Haley. Where's Haley?" She said as they both looked down.

"Mr. Scott. Mrs. Scott. Is Nathan ok?" Jake said as he jogged up to them. "Lucas just called me and told me about Haley. Sorry Ms. James if there's anything I can do…"

"JAKE! Go to room 323. It's Nathan's room." Deb said looking at Lydia who had tears rolling down her cheeks as Jake walked away.

"Is she…" She asked sitting down on a chair looking up at them.

"Oh, honey. She's going to be fine. There was a car accident tonight. A car hit the car her and Nate were in and Nathan was rushed in…but the medics at the scene said…. Haley wasn't there." Deb said rubbing Lydia's back as the woman started sobbing.

"So someone took my daughter?" She said into her hands.

"That's the theory. They're trying to find out who hit Nathan. He's helping all he can since he was unconscious at the time. All the kids are trying to help as much as they can. Hales is going to be fine, and unharmed. I promise." Deb said as Lydia started shaking.

"Me and Haley weren't even speaking. I don't know if you know about the whole Ashley thing. But that's why Haley moved out. Even though Ashley's back in New York they still keep in touch. Ashley is Haley's real mom. I didn't tell them and now Haley hates me. She moved out and we have barely spoken in months. If it weren't for Luke, we wouldn't have spoken at all. If something happens to her and I cant tell her I'm sorry for everything and…I…I…love her…I think I…I'll die too." Lydia said still shaking as Deb hugged her tighter, surprised at this information. She knew from Nathan that Haley had moved out of the house a couple months back because of a fight with her mom but she never knew it was because of this.

"Haley is a strong girl Lydia. She will be just fine. I promise you." Dan said as he sat on the other side of the shaking woman, trying to help his wife make her stop and calm her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nathan, how are you?" Jake said as he walked in to the room and sat in the chair beside his friend.

"I'll be fine when they find Haley." He said looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, I heard. It's all over the news. They'll find her. Luke, your mom's in the waiting room. I don't think she knows. She might now because of Nate's parents but you might wanna go see her." He said looking over at him then over at Nathan.

"Jake?" Brooke said as all three boys turned and looked towards the door and the two girls.

"I called him. I figured we could use his help since Nate wouldn't be leaving here for another day or so. I'm gonna go see my mom." Lucas said looking at everyone before walking out of the room.

"Ok, before we get to you." Brooke said pointing to Jake as she sat on the edge on Nathan's bed. "What the hell was that?"

"His moms here…about Haley." Nathan said looking up at her, as she looked down at her hands, suddenly upset that she got mad at him.

"Oh, ok. Now the doctor said as soon as you feel better, like you can move and walk and shit then go get him. Which we now isn't today. So that brings us to you." She said turning her attention to Jake. "Since you were off in Nikki land you don't know about Chris Keller do you." She asked with anger in her voice as he looked down at his hands.

"BROOKE! Being mad at him isn't going to help us. I wasn't much better with Felix, was I?" Peyton said as she spoke for the first time. Brooke was about to speak but then decided not to as Peyton was giving her the death glare. "C'mon Jake, I'll take you to get some coffee or something and fill you in. By the time we get back Lucas should be back." She said walking out of the room.

"Listen, Brooke. Hales is still one of my best friends, Nikki or not. I'll do whatever I can to help." He said standing up and following the path that Peyton just walked down to the cafeteria.

"So is Lydia really here. Or is it Ashley. Cause I don't need anymore drama." Brooke said laughing as Nathan started to.

"No, just Lydia. But I wonder if Ashley would show up here. You don't think she would do you. I mean her and Haley have been in contact and Jake said it's all over the news. God that would be the last thing Luke and Lydia needs." Nathan said as Brooke silently shook her head and gave him a cup of coffee. He moved over in the bed so she could lie next to him as they watched Napoleon Dynamite to pass time, waiting for there friends to return.

_A.N- So sorry about some cliffhangers with Haley and Chris but you'll just have to review to find out what happens with her. Also I want to do a poll to know if you want Ashley to be a responsible parent and come back. So add that in your review if you want her to. Also I finally added Jake in, go me! Lol…. anyway._

_**Coming up next:**_

_-What does Chris do to Haley?_

_-Jeyton talk about what's going on and other stuff_

_-The police have a lead…. but is it what the kids think?_

_R&R!_


	22. Purple Bruises

"So…" Jake said as he sat across from Peyton in the cafeteria. She just looked at him, obviously thinking of where to start.

"Well, the day of the funeral you missed Haley telling us about her past because…oh yeah, you were with Nikki. I'll give you the short, less sad version." She said bitterly as he looked down. "Well, her ex boyfriend Chris Keller decided to use her as fucking punching bag for weeks before he raped her. Now he's in town. Last week Lucas thinks Haley met up with him, why… we don't know, and…when Hales and Nate were on their way to TRIC, Chris crashed his car into them. On Nathan's side, on purpose, we think. We know he took Haley. We just don't know where too. So now we need to find her before…. before he does something to her again." She said wiping the tears out of her eyes as Jake just sat there and let everything sink in. "And that's just the short version" She said again, angrily as she stood up and started to walk away.

"PEYTON! Peyton! Come on, Stop!" He called after her as he jogged up to her. She just kept walking until he put his hand on her shoulder and she spun around.

"I broke up with Nikki." He said looking at her.

"Oh, great. That's great." She yelled throwing her hands in the air as she turned around and walked away.

"PEYTON! What's wrong now!" He yelled moving in front of her so she couldn't move past him.

"You broke up with Nikki and I'm…." She mumbled the rest so he couldn't hear. He just gave her a confused look. "I'm still with Felix." She said pushing past him as she ran down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Nate how are you feeling?" Brooke asked as she sat on the bed.

"Fine. I wanna get out of here." He mumbled as Brooke started laughing. "How's Lucas? I haven't seen him yet."

"Yeah, me neither." She said looking down at her hands. Nathan was about to say something as the door came flying open then slamming shut.

"WHY DIDN'T EITHER OF YOU EVER TELL ME TO BREAK UP WITH FELIX!" Peyton yelled as she slumped down in a chair.

"We did." They said at the same time then started laughing as Peyton got an annoyed look on her face.

"What happened?" Brooke said still chuckling a little.

"HE BROKE UP WITH NIKKI. Is what happened. And I'm stuck with Felix." She huffed as Nathan started laughing again.

" Just go end things with Felix." Brooke said as the door opened again. A smile came to her face when she saw it was Lucas. It quickly left when she saw he didn't look happy. He slammed the door shut before walking over to the group.

"Nate, the cops are in the waiting room. They want to see you." He said as he slumped down in a chair. Brooke walked over to him and kissed his head before sitting on his lap.

"Everything is going to be ok." She said into his chest as she hugged him. Nathan looked over at the couple then at Peyton before climbing out of the bed and slowly walked towards the door.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Peyton asked as he stopped at the door.

"No, no I can do it myself." He said giving them a small smile as the three continued to stare at him.

As he walked into the waiting room he was met by 2 police officers.

"Nathan Scott?" The tall red head asked as Nathan nodded his head.

"Mr. Scott please follow me so we can speak in private. I'm Joe and this is Eric." The blonde said as they walked down the hall and into an empty room. Nathan sat at a table as they both sat across from him and pulled out a file.

"So you were involved in a car accident 2 days ago. A hit and run. Right?" Eric asked as he took out a pad and pen.

"Yeah."

"Your…girlfriend, is it? Haley James? Was there, but is now involved in a missing persons, am I right?" Joe asked looking up at Nathan as he nodded. He didn't know whether to mention Chris or not.

"We have an idea who might have taken Ms. James." Eric said as Nathan looked up at them curiously.

"Do you know an…Ashley Robinson?" He asked as Nathan continued to stare at them. What were they getting at? Ashley didn't take Haley!

"Yeah, she's Haley's real mom. Ashley didn't take Haley though. There ok and Ashley's in New York and…."

"Ms. Robinson isn't in New York." Joe said, as Nathan looked at them confused. "When we found out about this case, she was our first suspect. So we had the New York police check her out. Her apartment was empty. How do you explain her running the exact same time her daughter goes missing Mr. Scott? We have a search warrant out for her now. We thought we should tell you now, because as soon as we find her we find your girlfriend."

"ASHLEY DOESN'T HAVE HALEY!" He yelled standing up.

"All the evidence is pointing towards her Mr. Scott." Joe said as Nathan sat back down.

"Evidence…what evidence? You have nothing but an empty apartment. How do you even know she's running, people move all the time…"

"We have the apartment, and the paint that was rubbed off on your car matches the paint on Ms. Robinson's car. Also all the phone records of her and Ms. James and how Ms. Lydia James wouldn't let Ms. Robinson see Haley for years would give her motive." Eric said as Nathan looked down at his hands.

"Can I go now?' He whispered as Joe nodded. He got up and walked slowly back to his room. As he got there he noticed not only were Brooke, Lucas and Peyton there but also Jake. He walked in and slammed the door behind him, getting everyone's attention.

"We have to find Haley. NOW!" He said as he gathered up some of his stuff. "The doctors are releasing me as we speak. The cops are out searching for Ashley and Haley…god knows what's happening to her." He said as he collapsed on the bed.

"Nathan, take a deep breath and please tell us what the hell you're talking about." Peyton said moving from her spot next to Jake to sit next to Nathan.

"Well, as I was walking back I bumped into some doctor and he said I looked good and that I can go home today." He said, as everyone looked relieved to hear that. "You guys aren't going to believe what the cops told me though," he said standing up so he could face all of them. "How positive are you that Chris has Haley?"

"A hundred percent. Why?" Lucas said looking at him totally confused.

"Well, all the evidence is pointing towards…. Ashley. They have a warrant out for her arrest." He said as Lucas stood up.

"WHAT! What evidence?" He said as Nathan started explaining what had happened…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"SHUT UP!" He screamed in my face, squeezing my wrists shaking me. I just continued crying. Trying to block out the pain. "HALEY!" He screamed once again before he finally got fed up and pushed me against the wall so hard that my head slammed against it. I screamed out in pain, which only made him even angrier._

"Shut up Haley!" He said through his teeth as I felt something up against my stomach. I looked down and screamed at what I saw.

"It's a beut isn't it?" He said holding his revolver in front of my face. I held back a sob as he moved his hand around my neck. I could barely breath as the tears continued to roll down my cheeks. "I don't want to have to use this Haley. But I will if I have to." He said moving it up and down my arm.

"Please…Chris…." I gagged out the best I could with his hand still around my neck.

"Shut up!"

"Chris, please. I cant…breath…I'll…do anything…please…."

"SHUT UP!" He said as he kneed me in the stomach. I screamed as I fell on the floor clutching my stomach sobbing. I could hear him laughing in amusement.

"Come on Haley. Where's that tough girl who's been fighting with me these past couple day. Come on get up. I SAID GET UP!" He said as he kicked me in the side. I screamed in pain again knowing there went a couple ribs, also knowing he wasn't done. I crawled over to the wall so I was leaning against it and held onto my stomach sobbing.

"Just stop it Chris. Please!" I said threw tears as he continued to laugh.

"Please Chris stop." He said mocking me as he waved his gun in the air. "Look at this Haley. Maybe I want to use this. So I would start listening to me if I were you. Or else this will be in your pretty little head." He said as he kneeled down next to me and put the gun up to my head. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else like I did the first time Chris did this to me except I could feel was his foot slamming into my stomach again. I screamed out once again as he laughed harder before walking out of the room. I waited a couple minutes for the pain to go down some before I lifted my shirt to see purple bruises already forming around my abs and side. I started to cry again as I used the side table to help me stand up and I walked over to the bed. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight as I lay on the bed and just cried.

_Well…there's another chapter. I know most of you said to keep Ashley out of it but I wanted the police to think it was someone else and who better then the long lost mother. So anyway…_

_Coming up next:_

_-Nathan gets out of the hospital_

_-The gang starts looking for Haley_

_-Will Chris hurt her more or can they get to her first?_

**REVIEW!**


	23. AN

Hey everybody. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've had a lot of stuff going on theses past couple months. But anyway, I wrote the next 2 chapters and all I have to do is add them, so don't give up on me yet.

Kris


	24. Being Strong

Nathan walked into his house and sighed. It definitely felt good to be home.

"Can I get you anything Nate?" Deb asked carrying his bag into his room as he followed.

"Haley,' he mumbled before collapsing down on his bed and saw his mom giving him yet another pity look before leaving his room. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to take over him.

"_Let's have fun tonight. No worries, ok?" The girl next to him said looking at him._

"_Yeah, just you and me, and the dance floor. Getting drunk. It's going to be fun." He answered smiling at her._

"_NATHAN LOOK OUT!" She screamed as a pair of headlights crashed right into them._

"_Nathan. Nathan!" he heard but couldn't move. It sounded so distant. Another voice came into the picture then one last scream before it all went quiet._

"Haley. Haley! HALEY!" Nathan started screaming as he jolted up, sweating in his bed coming face to face with three worried faces. No one said anything as Brooke walked up to the fragile boy and gave him a hug as he cried on her shoulder. They had to find Haley. Before this killed one of them…or worse, her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shook as I heard a loud bang. OK. Maybe I'm dead. That would be a lot better then this hell whole I'm in now.

"Morning sunshine. Here's breakfast. It kind of…fell. Enjoy." I heard him say as he walked back out, slamming the door behind him. Nope, still alive. I opened my eyes and sat up and saw the plate on the side table. I grabbed my stomach as the pain started when I tried to get off the bed. I swear if I ever get out of here I'm going to kill Chris. I looked over at the door before looking around the room for real for the first time. Besides a table and a couple chairs, plus the bed it was pretty much empty. If I was gonna get out or at least find out were I was it would have to be from outside that door. I looked over at it again.

"Chris!" I called as I sat on the bed still clutching my stomach, praying this would work.

"What do you want? I'm watching a ga…I'm busy!" He stuttered at the end looking at me furiously. Perfect.

"I…uh…" I cleared my throat pretending to stuttered as he tapped his foot impatiently. So far, so good.

"What do you want Haley!"

"Well, I was just wondering…if I could come out there…with you. I wont yell or run or anything. I …I promise." I added as he looked like he was about to say no. Ugh! Say something Keller. I wanted to yell as he studied me then looked back at the door.

"Fine." He said as I let out a deep breath." One move…." He said finally walking out not bothereing to finish his sentence. This intimidating thing was getting annoying. But anyway I smiled happily to myself knowing that it would work. He was pre-occupied and by keeping him waiting he said yes, he always did.

"Now… to find a way out." I whispered taking a deep breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ok?" Brooke said sitting next to her boyfriend on the bed. She looked around the room then back at Lucas. This was the place they had all been avoiding for the past 5 days…Haley's apartment.

"I miss her." He said gripping a pillow so tight it looked like it was going to rip.

"Me too. But we'll find her. Then everything can go back to normal. I promise."

"How?" He yelled standing up causing Brooke to flinch a little. "The cops think its Ashley. We've checked every place and hotel in Tree Hill. What the hell can we do about it. No one believes anything we say! It's been almost a week, Brooke. God knows what that bastards done to her already." He said pacing the room as a tear slid down his cheek.

"You can't just give up Luke!" she said as she watched him fall on the floor leaning against his sister's bed. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder trying to stop her own tears as she heard him let out a sob. She had to be strong for Lucas and Nathan. Even Peyton and Lydia. But mostly she had to be strong for Haley.

"We'll find her." She whispered into his shirt. "We have to."

_AN- I'm finally back. Yay! Sorry it took so long but I had some personal stuff going on and now its summer vacay so… you know how it is. But anyway hoped you enjoyed it and I have the next chapter pre-written so all you have to do is review!_


	25. Road Trip

"In other news the search for Tree Hill High senior is still ongoing. She was last see going to a party with her boyfriend, Nathan Scott, when a car hit them head on and took Ms. James before fleeing the scene 7 days ago. Police are now searching for Haley's birth mother who they believe is the prime suspect. But people are urged to call the Missing Persons Unit or the Tree Hill police if they have any information. Haley you're in our prayers."

Nathan sighed as he turned off the TV. '7 days' he thought as he took a deep breath.

"Natey I'm here." Peyton called as she walked in the room carrying bags of food. Brooke had called them all together so they could talk about there next move. "You look horrible. You feel ok?" She asked putting down the bags as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I was…uh… just watching the news." He sighed finding no point in lying to her.

"Nate…" She started before he cut her off.

"I waited 6 years for her Peyt! 6 years. God I've been in love with this girl since I was 8 years old. I know you know that. Then I finally get her for 4 ½ beautiful months ruined by that bastard! Why her? Why now? We were finally happy. She was finally happy. And he took her and its killing everyone!" He said stopping to take a breath. He looked at Peyton's wet eyes with his own teary, pleading eyes, begging her to have an answer to his questions. It's been a week Peyt. What do you think he's done to her? I may never see again. I love her Peyton. And now I might never be able to ever tell her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley your in our prays." I heard the TV say as I walked out of the room and looked around. The only time I came out was to go to the bathroom and even then it was with Chris and I didn't see much.

"See Haley," Chris said turning around on the couch to look at me. "Lydia does care about you. To bad you don't care about her. Otherwise you would have been a good daughter, not only to Lydia but also you would have kept Ashley out of all this." He said smirking. "Thanks." Ouch. I had a sharp pain in my stomach. But it wasn't from the blows I got it was…guilt. I looked at the back of Chris' head before looking around the room. There was only one window and it was in the kitchen area.

"Get over here James." He said patting the seat next to him.

"Uh... Chris. Do you think I could get a drink? My throat is really sore." I said coughing as he turned to look at me. I could tell he was studying me to see if I was lying or not.

"Fine just get some water out of the tap. The cups are in the cabinet on the left." I waited for him to turn around before walking into the small area. I walked past the window and opened the cabinet. It must be a hotel or something because it was bare and had a lining in it. I turned on the facet and walked towards the window stopping to look at Chris. He was really into whatever he was watching. I backed up towards the window keeping my eyes on him. Finally I took a deep breath, turned around and stood on my tiptoes to see out, silently cursing myself for being so short. First I looked down and could tell we were on the second floor. Then I heard cars and could see the highway in the distance.

"What are you doing?" I heard him say behind me. Oh god. I'm so busted.

"Um," I didn't turn around because something caught my eye. A big sign that said, 'You Are Now Entering Tree Hill.' We must be just outside town.

"Haley?" I heard him say a little louder. That might be the last thing I see. I took a deep breath and turned around. I thought I would die at the sight in front of me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for seeing me Lucas." Eric said as Lucas nodded. He was on his way to Nathan's house when he got a call to go down to the police station. He took a deep breath as Eric sat across from him and started going through some papers.

"I'm sure your mom or friend told you we had a lead." He said still not looking at Lucas.

"Yeah. Something about Ashley. It's all over the news."

"Yes. We are doing everything we can to find your sister."

"Well you're doing a great job." Lucas said bitterly as Eric looked up at him for the first time. He cleared his throat nervously before continuing.

"We...um...found Ashley. She's in custody at the NYPD. They're interrogating her to find out were your sister is."

"And if Ashley doesn't know, then you wasted our time. My sister could be hurt or, or worse!" He yelled but this time Eric didn't move.

"I remember your friend, Nathan I think; he didn't think it was Ashley either. He had a really strong opinion about it too. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"God, for the past week I've been trying to tell you something. Ashley…doesn't…have…Haley!" Lucas said trying hard to stay calm.

"Then who does?' Eric asked leaning back in his chair and folding his arms around his chest.

"Chris Keller."

"Chris Keller?"

"Haley's ex boyfriend. He was actually..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "um… her abusive ex boyfriend."

"Why would he take her? He's in California, right?"

"No. He came to town a little while ago. He's been threatening Haley and Nathan since he arrived. She's been weird ever since he got here and the day before she disappeared she met him and…"

"Chris Keller?" He asked again this time writing it down. "He's only 16 or 17. He can't be far."

"He's actually 19 and comes from a nice family. So he's got money."

"I'll look into it if we don't get anything out of Ashley." He said standing up.

"Look into it now!" Lucas bellowed slamming his fists down on the table. "Chris has her and now all you have to do is find him."

"I said we'll look into it." He said angrily as he walked out of the room.

"Please find her." Lucas said looking up before putting his head in his hands as the tears started to escape. "Please."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should just start without him." Nathan said as Brooke continued pacing the room.

"I don't know…"

"He's right. Tell us what you know B. Davis."

"Well, for one we know he's not in Tree Hill. So... he could be anywhere by now." She said sighing as she fell back in a chair.

Peyton shot her a death glare before talking. "He couldn't have gone that far with a messed up car, right?"

"Sure. Maybe."

"Peyton's right Nate. She's gonna be alright. We'll find her." Brooke said patting his leg. "I say we go on a road trip! Stop at all the hotels and stuff we can. Get our mind off things." She added directing the last part towards Nathan.

"I don't want my mind off things Brooke. It's right where it should be, finding my girlfriend, then killing that asshole!" He yelled as he got up and hobbled out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?' Lucas asked as he walked into the room looking back at his fuming friend.

"He misses Haley." Peyton answered wiping away a tear that threatened to fall.

"Well I have good news. Pack your bags were going on a trip." He said walking out of the room towards his friend, while Brooke and Peyton exchanged worried glances.

"I guess we're going on a road trip after all."


	26. The Great Escape

"Where are we going Lucas?" Brooke asked for the hundredth time as she looked towards her boyfriend. He just glanced at her then turned his attention back towards the road. She sighed dramatically then looked back at her friends in the back, begging them to help.

"Lucas…" Peyton started before he cut her off.

"Will you guys chill out?" He said looking in the mirror at the two before looking over at Brooke. "I'll explain later. I promise." He said turning up the radio before anyone could protest.

"Peyton looked over at Nathan who hadn't spoken since his blow out at the house. He was just staring out his window, with a solemn look on his face. She put her hand over his and he didn't even move an inch. Brooke sent her a tight smile before looking towards her boyfriend.

"Lucas do you even know where were going?" Brooke whispered as he glanced towards her.

"I got called down to the police department." He said also whispering so the two in the back wouldn't here. "I overheard two cops talking on my way out. They said a couple was complaining about disturbing noises and screaming." He stopped to look at Nathan. "They were staying in a motel just outside of town. They're description of the guy was a lot like Chris. The cops sent someone and the guy brushed it off and said that he and his wife were on there honeymoon and things got out of hand. He said he was sorry and they thought nothing more of it. But I think it was Chris and…and Haley." He said stopping again as a smile formed on Brooke's lips.

"So were gonna go check it out?" She asked as he nodded. "This is perfect Luke. You might have found Haley." He glanced back at his friend again before looking at Brooke.

"Let's hope I'm right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took a deep breath and turned around. I thought I would die at the sight in front of me.

"Haley!" I looked at him stunned. He hadn't even turned around!

"I...um…yes." I stuttered walking over to turn off the facet.

"How much water can one girl drink?" He asked finally getting up and walking towards me.

"I was drinking some…then I couldn't turn it off. I was just changing the temperatures. And it…"

"Alright! Sorry I asked." He said stalking off as I quickly smiled to myself. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in here!" I looked back at the window before sitting down at the far end of the couch, furthest away from Chris Keller.

"Don't pretend you don't know me." He said patting the spot next to him.

I scooted a little closer before saying, "I have a boyfriend, remember? I'm not gonna voluntarily do anything with you." He just laughed and I started to feel real sick.

"You_ had _a boyfriend. Remember?" I almost forgot. I kept expecting Nathan to bust threw that door like my knight I shining armor, but he never would. I have to be my own knight. Rescue myself.

"So Chris," I said sliding closer as that goofy grin appeared on his face. "Since Nathans, well Nathans dead. I'm single and that means..." I said climbing on his lap. "We can have _fun._" His smile got wider as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned down towards his face and just as he was about to close the gap I pulled away.

"Don't be a tease James." He laughed as I went for his neck. When I heard him moan I smiled to myself. I leaned back on the couch so he was on top of me as he pulled off his shirt. I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. As he went for my neck I rubbed my knee up and down his leg and heard him moan into my neck. I kept this up before stopping and thrusting my knee up into his groin. He yelped in pain and rolled onto the floor.

"What, you don't like it Chrissy Poo?" I laughed as I watched him squirm on the floor. I stepped over him and grabbed the near by phone out of the wall. "I thought we were having fun. No pain no gain, right?" I brought the phone over my head and was ready to hit him when I was pulled onto the ground.

"Don't mess with me bitch." He said pulling me towards him by my ankle. I whacked him upside the head as he yelled again. I scrambled up and ran towards the door.

"Open. God dammit it open!" I yelled as I heard him moan and try to get up. Right as the door open I was clobbered into the hall. "Help! Someone please!" I felt his hand sting my cheek as he stood up.

"I thought you were gonna behave!" He yelled ramming his foot into my side. As he went to do it again I grabbed his ankle making him crash onto the floor.

"Help me." I sobbed out trying to get up before he did. I brought my foot into him as he moaned once more. I ran down the hallway screaming for help. Where they hell was everyone?

"Haley! Get back here!"

"Help! Someone call 911!" I screamed as I ran into someone. "Oh god. Please help me. There's someone after me. You gotta help. Please!"

"You're that girl on TV. James. Haley James. Gloria call the cops." The middle aged man yelled into his room.

"Haley!" Chris yelled as he rounded the corner. "Oh, Haley. Look now you've gone and added another person. Good going." He said walking closer.

"Hold it buddy. "The guy said pushing me behind him. "The cops are on there way so stay right there. It's over now." Chris just laughed and walked closer as I gulped. I seriously felt like I was gonna puke at any moment.

"Over huh? It won't be over until that bitch is dead." He said pointing towards me. The rest was a big blur as Chris toppled the guy and punched him repeatedly as I started screaming. I pushed him off the guy and made a run for the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." Lucas said as the four climbed out of the car.

"Haley." Nathan whispered as they heard screams from inside the building. All four be lining towards the noise.

_Only one more chapter!! It's been fun and I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. Also I was thinking about doing a sequel. So if you think I should review and tell me. Thnx R&R!!_

_Next chapters called I Do. There's a little hint, wink wink_


	27. I Do

_Here's the last chapter, enjoy!!_

"Haley!" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the voice. No way. It couldn't be.

"Nathan!" I yelled as I heard someone cry then heard Lucas' voice. I started running again when I heard Chris close behind me.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled again as he went for the stairs in the distance not stopping even as he felt the pain shooting from his ankle. Three people close behind him.

"Get back here!" Chris yelled slamming me into the wall. I was almost there. I could see the stairs. "Nice try James." He laughed as he elbowed my in the stomach making me screech in pain.

"Haley!" I heard Brooke yell. I turned towards the voice and saw all four of them standing there. My Lucas. My….my…

"Nathan" I whispered tears coming to my eyes. "You lying bastard." I screamed tripping Chris. "You lied to me." I sobbed out kicking him in the side.

"Hales," Lucas said rushing towards me stopping as I felt something cool next to my neck.

"Just let her go!" Peyton called as the three came to Lucas. She grabbed Brookes hand and squeezed it tight. Her best friend looked awful and they couldn't do anything to help her. He could kill her right in front of them and there was nothing anyone could do.

"Drop the knife Keller." Nathan gritted out trying to stop the tears at the sight of his helpless girlfriend.

"Why would I do a thing like that _Scott?_ So she can run back to you. I think you should know she came onto me. She practically threw herself at me. Some girlfriend." I sobbed as he pressed the knife into my skin. I looked at Nathan and shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Shut up!" He yelled in my ear as he pressed it further into my neck. Almost making me bleed.

"Chris, please. You really don't want to kill her. Do you?" Brooke said through tears as Chris laughed.

"Actually I would. It sounds like fun. Don't you think so?" He said kissing my neck as I tried to turn my head.

"Chris just let her go man." Lucas said as a small smile appeared on his face. What the hell was he smiling for?

"It's over!" I heard a voice behind me yell as Chris toppled to the ground. I turned around and saw the man from before smiling at me with a pan in his hands. "It's all over sweetie." His smile got wider upon hearing sirens. I fell to the floor and felt my brother's arm wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry. I love you little sis." Lucas said sobbing. I flinched in pain as I felt more arms wrap around me. I started sobbing harder as they pulled me off the floor and hugged me again. It was really over. It was finally over.

"Nathan." I whispered before running towards him. I felt his warm tears soaking my t-shirt as I held him tighter. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist pulling me as close to him as possible. I tried not to flinch from the pain shooting from my stomach and back. Unfortunately it didn't work because I felt him pull back and lightly cup my face. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly trying not to injure either of us anymore.

"I've missed you. I…I thought you were dead. God I missed you." I said sobbing as he smiled down towards me. He leaned down and placed a light butterfly kiss on my bruised cheek.

"I'm fine. I love you Haley James." He whispered into my ear as I started crying harder.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." I said wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him towards me as cops started filing up the stairs.

"You were right Luke. You did it." Brooke said hugging her boyfriend as they looked towards the reunited couple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8 months later**

I looked at myself in the mirror then at my two best friends behind me.

"You look totally gorgeous." Brooke said as Peyton nodded. I turned around and smiled at them.

"I'm nervous." I laughed out as Peyton came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be. It's just Nathan. There's nothing to be scared of." She said as Brooke started laughing.

"I still think your kinda nuts. But totally in love. It's actually kind of cute in an underage kind of way. I mean you guys haven't even slept together. What if it's bad? Then you're stuck with him forever. Him and his bad sex."

"Brooke!" Peyton and I yelled as I started laughing.

"My god B. Davis. Don't worry… I'm sure it's good." I said winking at her as she started laughing and Peyton made a gagging noise.

"Gross." Peyton laughed as Lucas walked in.

"Wow." He breathed out. "You look…great." He added spinning me around before hugging me. "Can we have a minute?" He said kissing Brooke before they walked out. "Are you sure about this? I mean I can knock Nathan out and we can make a run for it." I just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love him Luke." He just nodded and stepped towards the mirror. "Besides you look pretty damn handsome. I don't want to waste your good looks by leaving." He just laughed as I went and stood next to him.

"Yeah you do to little sis."

"Ah yes. It's always been a dream of mine to look handsome."

"Pretty damn handsome." He corrected as I slapped his arm.

"5 minutes." Lydia said walking in and stared at the two of us. "You both look so good." She said with tears in her eyes as we hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to mom." I said as Ashley walked in.

"People are getting restless." She said walking over to me and grabbing my hands. "You look so pretty I'm so proud of you. Thank you so much for inviting me." I smiled at her as she kissed my forehead and followed Lydia out.

"I still can't believe you got them to get along so well." Lucas laughed as I nodded and looked at the closed door. I was starting to feel kind of nauseous. "You ready?" He held out his hand and I just stared at it. Was I ready? I'm only 18.

"Yes." I grabbed his hand as he squeezed it and led me out the door. I saw Brooke and Peyton wink at me before walking away. The double doors closing behind them. I looked up at Lucas who squeezed my hand again. I heard the music begin as Lucas looped his arm threw mine. Here we go Haley. I was so nervous I didn't even feel my feet moving. But it all went away as Lucas kissed my forehead and I saw those baby blues I loved so much staring at me.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here…" The priest started. I zoned him out and turned my attention towards Nathan. He looked so cute in his tux. I love him so much. I smiled towards him as he looked my way and mouthed I love you. I did the same and turned my attention back towards the priest upon hearing Nathan's name.

"Do you Nathan Daniel Scott take Haley James to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do." My smile got wider as the priest turned towards me. I can't believe this is real.

"Do you Haley Nicole James take Nathan Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I turned towards Nathan who had a broad smile on his face and I knew my answer.

"I Do."

"You may kiss the bride. I now present to you Nathan and Haley Scott." He said as Nathan leaned down and kissed me again. I looked over at Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and even Jake and that's when I knew.

We would all be _Together Forever._

**THE END**

_Well that's it. I was thinking about a sequel and most people thought it was a good idea.I started the first chapter so if people still want it i'll post it soon. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I did._

_Kris_


End file.
